Hurricane
by Lola S. Austen
Summary: ¿Que serias capaz de hacer para salvar una vida?¿Serias capaz de sacrificar tu propia felicidad por la persona que amas aunque eso signifique que tengas que morir? Morir en vida. Ash y May se han vuelto en una oscuridad de un fracasado matrimonio, Ash lleva sobre sus hombros la muerte de la única persona que ha amado, su vida es es un huracán que arrastra todo lo que esta a su paso
1. Prefacio

_Hurricane._

"_Si supiera que estos son los últimos minutos que te veo diría te quiero y no asumiría tontamente que ya lo sabes"_

* * *

PROLOGO

Las horas corrían con prisa aquella tarde, el sol alcanzaba su máximo esplendor, soplaba una brisa fresca llenando de ese aroma primaveral tan genuino y encantador, era una excelente ocasión para la ceremonia que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo, sin duda alguna los anfitriones no se habían equivocado en escoger aquella fecha, los invitados comenzaban a llegar mientras que tomaban lugar en el centro de aquel majestuoso y verde jardín decorado estrictamente para el evento, este era parte de una hermosa y grandísima mansión, como esas, las de antaño conservando aires victorianos, a las afueras de Pueblo Paleta, en el tranquilo Bosque Verde.

Las habitaciones se habían preparado para que pudieran disponer de ellas y dentro de una de estas se hallaba un joven que observaba su reflejo en el espejo, contemplando los últimos detalles de su elegante smoking, agacho su mirada y acomodo la rosa blanca que llevaba sobre el bolsillo izquierdo del saco, volvió a dirigir su vista al espejo y esta vez trato de peinar su alborotado cabello azabache, quien lo viera, no podría negarlo, aquel hombre lucia como todo un apuesto caballero, su tez morena y sus traviesos ojos color chocolate quedaban a tono con su vestimenta, una vez más repitió el ritual, se encontraba solo en aquella enorme, el mismo era el que había decidido que no necesitaba ayuda, sus ojos apuntaron en dirección al enorme ventanal que estaba a unos pasos de el justo en el momento que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

– Pase – dijo sin apartar del ventanal, estaba concentrado en tratar de reconocer los rostros de los invitados, buscando uno en especial.

El joven no obtuvo respuesta y la puerta seguía sonando esta vez con más insistencia, con desesperación. El chico se giro sobre su propio eje dejando de lado aquella improvisada búsqueda de rostros y camino a la puerta para abrirla.

– ¿Quién? – pregunto mientras la puerta se iba abriendo, despacio, aun sin poder mostrar quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

Nadie. No había nadie haya afuera, algo en él lo obligo a agachar su mirada hacia al suelo, un impulso quizás, se sorprendió de lo que vio, un pequeño sobre rosa con un delicado aroma de flores, un perfume… un perfume de mujer. Se inclino a levantar el pequeño sobre, para después estudiarlo con ansiedad y curiosidad – _¿Qué será? __–_ se pregunto a sí mismo, sin pensarlo y al ver que no había remitente en el sobre decidió abrirlo para hallar dentro de este una carta, la cual con mucho cuidado desdoblo y en voz alta comenzó a dar lectura:

_Hola Ash ¿Como estas? Sé que en este momento te encuentras muy bien, ya sabes, por la noticia. Hace tiempo que estamos incomunicados desde la última vez que te vi, aquella vez cuando por fin lograste coronarte como un Maestro, una tarde de abril, como lo es hoy. No sé si lleves las cuentas, nunca has sido bueno con las fechas, por lo que creo no has de recordar...Hoy hace 3 años nos vimos por última vez. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, fue en Pueblo Paleta, recién acababas de terminar tu viaje, la reunión era precisamente para celebrar tus logros, tus triunfos, tus victorias, estabas tan feliz, tu rostro centellaba de alegría, tu mirada resplandecía hacia juego con el radiante sol de Abril, lucias tan hermoso..._

_No podía contenerme quería correr abrazarte a decirte todo esto que siento por ti desde hace tanto tiempo me había guardado, quería perderme entre tus brazos, quería ser parte de ti, quería decirte que eres el único que me hace sentir tan viva, aquel que alegra mis días con tan solo el brillo de su mirada, quería descubrir todo esto que siento junto a ti,  
vivir una nueva aventura a tu lado y solo a tu lado, la máxima aventura que cualquier persona puede tener, descubrir junto a ti aquel sentimiento llamado amor._

_Si, Ash eso es lo que siento por ti amor, quizás te sorprenda enterarte de esto así tan repentinamente pero esta era ya la única manera que me quedaba para poder decirte todo lo que siento por ti, no quería hacerlo, no sé si hice bien, pero por primera vez me decidí hacer caso de mi corazón y no de mi razón. Hubiera querido decirte que tu eres mi principal razón de vivir, aquél motivo que me impulsa a seguir adelante cada día aun sabiendo que tu estas tan lejos de mí, que eres feliz, y eso a mí me hace feliz, saber que tú tienes un motivo para sonreír y aunque mi corazón se esté rompiendo ahora._

_Y no te preocupes por mi Ash, mientras tu corazón siga latiendo, el mío también, mientras tú seas feliz, yo también lo seré aunque estés tan lejos de mí. No te sientas mal y mucho menos culpable, nunca quise arriesgarme, no pero ya no sirve de nada lamentarse._

_Aquí adentro esta la invitación devuelta confirmando mi inasistencia, y si miras más adentro del sobre, hay una reservación en el restaurante privado del Hotel Season en cualquiera de los hoteles de su cadena, en las Islas Naranja, donde según he sabido, será tu luna de miel, espero que la disfrutes y que de ahora en adelante disfrutes aun mas de tu vida._

_Y Ash por favor, no intentes buscarme, no me encontraras, si sientes que debes de darme alguna explicación no lo tienes por qué hacer, es tu vida, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras… con ella...Pero recuerda que a pesar de que ya no nos volveremos a ver en el lugar donde yo este, te seguiré amando, te estaré cuidando aunque este lejos de ti. Y aunque 'Adiós' sea la palabra que más duela decir…_

_Que seas feliz Ash Ketchum...Adiós para siempre._

_Con amor,_

_Misty Waterflower._

– Myst – susurro lentamente el chico que dejaba caer al suelo el sobre pero sosteniendo la carta entre sus manos, aferrándose a ella, como si se le fuera la vida. Un impulso lo invito a voltear a su derecha y vio a una chica de cabello color fuego parada al final del pasillo sus ojos esmeralda centellaban fulgurantes, sus mejillas estaba húmedas. El joven camino unos cuantos pasos, la chica se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr al escuchar su llamado.

– Misty, Misty, espera por favor – su voz sonó con un dejo de desesperación, queriendo encontrarse por un momento con la mujer que le había escrito aquella carta.

Corrió tras ella hasta que entre toda la multitud se perdió de su vista, trato de encontrarla, pero era demasiado tarde, se había perdido dentro del bosque y el mar de gente, no la volvió a ver, jamás la volvió a ver.

* * *

_N/A: __Hola, bueno ya es diciembre, y por alguna extraña razón es cuando más se me viene la inspiración, esta historia la tenía por ahí, de hecho era un oneshot, pero era demasiado triste, no podía dejarlo así, y aunque quizás la historia también lo sea un poco no podía dejarla así, esta idea me estaba corriendo por la cabeza desde hace unos días, así que ya he aquí, plasmada, el próximo capítulo ya lo estoy escribiendo._

_Y bueno esto va dedicado a todos esos amores imposibles por una u otra razón, y también para celebrar que precisamente mi termino de mi carrera._


	2. Enfrentando Realidades

**Hurricane**

**1. Enfrentando realidades**

_Cuatro años después…_

¿Se había condenado a ser infeliz? ¡Maldito idiota! Como se había atrevido hacerlo, no tenia respuestas a su condena, tan solo dedicaba cada día de su vida a alargar ese momento en el que sabia que tenía que volver a casa, a su realidad. Se preguntaba como había podido ser tan ciego, como era posible que hubiera perdido la oportunidad de su vida pero ya no importaba, todo estaba de más y aunque quisiera darle vuelta a la hoja, no podía ni siquiera intentarlo porque aquel libro se había cerrado hace mucho tiempo y en aquel momento era otra la historia de su vida que se continuaba escribiendo, una vida casi vacía.

- Ash, Ash… - una voz masculina altero sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que no estaba solo, que estaba rodeado de otra gente, tan importante como él, era el comité ejecutivo de la liga y había decisiones importantes que tomar y él ¿En la luna? No, claro que no, tan solo se lamentaba interiormente el precio de sus decisiones.

- Si, Gary… - de inmediato buscó una mirada casi suplicante en el hombre, quien se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos, después de tanto tiempo con la rivalidad a flor de piel, pero él lo entendía, no era necesario que le explicara que le pasara pero más de una vez le había dicho que aquella situación no era buena, que tenia que aprender a aceptar su realidad. El moreno agachó la mirada y buscó entre sus papeles algo que le indicara en que rumbo iba la reunión, observo la pared blanca con la presentación y de inmediato se pudo ubicar, al menos uno de sus sueños se había vuelto realidad.

De inmediato se volvió a incorporar en la reunión y volvió a tener el hilo del mando, porque claro, cualquier decisión de la liga tenia que ser autorizada por él. El resto del equipo salió feliz de la sala de juntas, el día estaba concluido y por más que quiso postergar ese momento de llegada a casa ya no podía hacerlo más.

- Tienes que volver… - la voz de Gary sonaba preocupada, después de todo le atormentaba ver la agonía diaria por la que tenia que pasar Ash. – Antes te era más sencillo volver a casa – añadió.

- Lo sé, antes no era tan complicado, pero cada vez las cosas se vuelven mas difíciles…ya no es lo mismo… - susurró tomando sus cosas y saliendo detrás de Gary.

– Tienes que superarlo – Gary se atrevió a tocar ese tema que ya sabia que era prohibido pero que salía a la luz cada vez que aquel hombre lucía tan mal.

– Ya te he dicho que lo he superado, no es asunto tuyo – Ash se adelantó varios pasos en frente de su amigo, lo que menos quería en ese momento era recordar aquel duro episodio que tuvo presencia dos años atrás.

– No se nota, Ash – Gary se quedó un momento en silencio, observando la expresión dura de su amigo pero por más que quisiera ocultarlo una profunda tristeza se podía vislumbrar en su rostro.

-Ya basta, Gary… - el hombre aceleró el paso y perdió del camino a quien fuera el único en saber lo que ocurría en su interior. En su rostro se reflejaba esa desesperación y el dolor que le habían causado las palabras de su amigo al recordar quien sabe que memorias del pasado, abriendo cicatrices que tal vez, nunca se cerrarían.

Ash fue hasta su auto, un elegante deportivo digno de alguien de su altura, de su posición, claro, uno de los tantos lujos que podía darse, al menos algo le había salido bien, abrió el coche y se instalo en su lugar, colocó las llaves y estaba dispuesto a regresar a casa, sus manos sobre el volante y a punto de pisar el acelerador, sin querer, ahí su mente viajo hace varios años atrás. Se frotó las sienes tratando de evitar aquella escena, aunque en realidad era difusa y se preguntó que habría hecho si hubiera estado ahí presente, quizás su propia vida se habría detenido.

"– _¿Podrías bajar un poco el volumen a ese televisor? Estoy tratando de terminar un informe para mañana – una voz ronca, masculina y algo molesta sonó desde el estudio, la puerta estaba abierta, en alguna ocasión anterior quizás tomara la opción de cerrarla pero prefería evitar los regaños de su esposa y la dejo abierta._

– _Ash, tienes que venir a ver esto… – la voz femenina ignoró el anterior comentario de su esposo, su azul mirada estaba clavada y fija sobre el televisor, tal parecía que habían interrumpido la transmisión normal de aquel jueves por la tarde para comunicar una importante noticia. _

– _May, por favor, no tengo tiempo de tonterías – contestó molesto Ash que ocupaba lugar sobre su portátil, no despegaba ni un solo segundo su mirada del aparato. _

– _¡No es ninguna tontería! – La castaña se levantó y fue hasta donde su marido, tomándolo de la mano, obligándolo a dejar su lugar – Esto es algo que nos importa a los dos – Ash puso los ojos en blanco pero aun así prefirió hacer caso a su esposa y evitar cualquier tipo de discusión, salieron del estudio con dirección al living en donde se encontraba la pantalla plana encendida, un noticiero, cubrían un reportaje especial…"_

– Salte de mi mente ¡Ya! – Su voz llenó el interior del auto, enojado consigo mismo, como si aquella orden fuera a dar resultado sobre él, sabía que era inútil tratar de despejar ese recuerdo, porque todavía lo llevaba muy dentro.

Ash quitó las manos de su cabeza, había estado tratando de controlarse, frotándose las sienes, como si aquel ritual fuera a dar efecto sobre sus pensamientos. Sus manos fueron directo a la llave del auto y la otra hacia el volante, el pie sobre el acelerador para arrancar con toda la velocidad a la que pudiera llegar, necesitaba despejarse. Salió del estacionamiento sin siquiera checar su salida, después de todo no era necesario, el era uno de los jefes, nadie podría decirle algo, y si así fuera ya inventaría una excusa para zafarse de cualquier inconveniente. Bajó los vidrios de su auto y condujo a toda velocidad sobre las calles de Ciudad Verde, su actual hogar desde un año atrás. Por decisión de su esposa habían estado viviendo por un tiempo en la región de Hoenn, pero para su buena fortuna había recibido un llamamiento a la Liga Pokemon de Johto, la oferta era muchísimo mejor que en Hoenn y May no había puesto ninguna objeción para marchar, después de todo ya habían vivido durante tres años cerca de sus padres y había conservado su trabajo como Jefa de Coordinadores dentro de la liga Pokemon, había viajado por diferentes regiones luciéndose, haciendo lo que ella sabia hacer de manera esplendida, pero algo en su interior le decía que era hora de dejar aquello y dedicarse de lleno al hogar, con lo que Ash percibía con su puesto dentro de la liga era mas que suficiente para darse los lujos que tanto le gustaban , y en otras ocasiones era invitada a eventos especiales, para ella no había mejor vida que dedicarse a su esposo y a su hijo.

Su hijo, Ben de casi cuatro años era lo único que lo mantenía encendido a esas ganas de vivir; cada vez que lo veía y lo abrazaba podía recordar que su vida aun tenia significado. La razón por la que seguía vivo, era su pequeño hijo y era lo único que podía calmarlo, el único que podía hacer olvidar ese dolor que podía haberle ennegrecido por completo todo el corazón, odiándose a si mismo. Era su único escape, lo único que lo podía mantener con vida y comenzar día a día con esas ganas de verlo crecer y darle todo lo que de niño soñó, todo lo que nunca quisiera no le haría falta a un hijo suyo. Una sonrisa débil se dibujo en su rostro que terminó de esfumarse milésimas de segundos después cuando el recuerdo que trataba de alejar se volvió a instalar dentro de si.

"_-Lo ves, mira lo ves – la voz chillona de su esposa se escuchaba en todo el living, sus manos comenzaron a temblar, ni siquiera la música relajante que se escuchaba con un sonido suave desde la oficina de su marido podrían calmarla. _

_-May ¿Quieres calmarte? Deja escuchar el noticiero- la voz de Ash sonaba pasiva, casi aburrida, siempre era lo mismo con su mujer, no podía controlar sus emociones, al principio creía que se trataba del embarazo, pero ya habían pasado dos años desde que dio luz a Ben, su único hijo._

_-He visto todo lo que tengo que ver…- la mujer se sentó sobre un sofá, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano y sosteniendo la otra muy cerca de su pecho, sobre su corazón, como si este fuera a salir de dentro de ella. _

_Ash se giro por completo hasta darle la espalda, después le prestaría atención a May, en ese momento quería concentrarse en lo que transmitían por el televisor que había desequilibrado por completo las emociones de May y que la habían dejado en muy mal estado. La reportera volvió a hacer su aparición en el televisor después de unos minutos de anuncios comerciales._

_-Estamos a las afueras de ciudad Viridian, las perdidas han sido incontables y devastadoras, y es que no solo el huracán acabó con múltiples edificios y lugares de paseo, mucha gente ha quedado sin hogar, afortunadamente sobre el suelo no se ha perdido ninguna vida pero para nuestra desdicha tenemos que confirmar el comunicado que nos ha llegado momentos atrás – la reportera tuvo que hacer una breve pausa, en su rostro podía verse reflejado el asombro y el desanimo que se podía transmitir con tanta facilidad en ese momento, y aunque Ash aun no escuchara la noticia, su corazón comenzaba a temblar, entendiendo la reacción de May. La reportera tomo una bocanada de aire, como si eso fuera a calmarla, y siguió su comunicado – El avión con el vuelo 78, que aterrizaría en esta ciudad ha sufrido una terrible catástrofe, ha caído a mar abierto… la comunicación se perdió desde que la tormenta empezó, no tenemos un informe completo porque aún están en la búsqueda de todas las piezas de este suceso tan trágico, el avión solo contaba con 15 pasajeros y todo el equipo de vuelo…- hizo una pausa tan trágica – No hay ningún sobreviviente, entre los pasajeros se encontraban personalidades importantes, y la más destacada de estas es una de las lideres de gimnasio de la liga de Kanto, de ciudad Celeste, Misty Waterflower, a sus 24 años ha partido de este mundo…- _

_El televisor cayó al suelo haciéndolo estallar, Ash con toda su furia lo había dejado caer, no podía soportar esa idea que se instalaba en ese momento en su mente, su corazón estaba hecho añicos, en un solo momento estuvo roto, May desocupó su lugar y camino hacia atrás, no entendía la furia de Ash en ese momento. El llanto de un niño la hizo volver a la realidad, salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a un Ash completamente fuera de si, no podía estar más en ese lugar, tenia que salir y preguntarse porque la vida había sido así de dura con él ¿Es que en verdad merecía pagar todos su errores quitándole la vida a la única mujer que amó? Tomó las llaves del coche y cerró con furia desatada su hogar, condujo el auto por kilómetros y kilómetros, a una tan alta velocidad que solo el cielo había sido capaz de cuidarlo para que, en medio de las lluvias que había dejado el huracán, no se moviera con torpeza sobre el asfalto. _

_Miles de preguntas lo inundaban; como había sido tan estúpido de darse cuenta tan tarde del verdadero valor de las cosas, no, no podía ser. Toda una vida se le había esfumado de las manos sin siquiera haberse dado la oportunidad de vivirla. _

Volvió a la realidad cuando su auto se detuvo en frente de su hogar, tenia que volver a aparentar felicidad por su propio bien, y el de su hijo, pero por más esfuerzos que intentara no lo lograría, aquel día May lo había llenado de mensajes amenazantes, y no la culpaba, la noche anterior no había llegado a dormir y habían salido fotos del afamado chico dentro de las redes sociales de internet, tomado de la mano con una despampanante rubia, una modelo quizás, después de una noche de juerga y alcohol. Desde hace dos años el matrimonio había fracasado por completo, Ash había caído en el alcohol y las infidelidades comenzaron, al ver quizás en esto una salida para tratar de disminuir el dolor que le comía el corazón.

Tomó su maletín y caminó hasta su hogar, se escuchaban risas del interior. Eso indicaba que May no estaría sola, y quizás tendría que soportar la visita de alguna amiga de la castaña. No tuvo que abrir la puerta, una pequeña figura hizo el esfuerzo por darle paso a su padre.

- ¡Papa! Te estuve esperando ayer – el niño alzó los brazos, era un pequeño de unos cuatro años, una sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos azules chispeantes, iguales a los de su madre - ¿Donde estuviste? – preguntó Ben mientras era tomado en brazos por Ash.

- Lo siento, Ben pero tu tío Gary no me dejó salir ayer en todo el día de la oficina, hay mucho trabajo, pero este fin de semana te lo recompensare – A Ash se le encogió el corazón y en momentos así era cuando se sentía culpable de las cosas que hacia, pero es que no podía evitarlo, era la manera de sanar sus heridas - ¿Quién esta con tu mamá?- preguntó disimuladamente, para saber si tendría que esquivar pasar por la sala o no.

- Te alegraras de ver quien es ¡Vamos! – El pequeño saltó de los brazos de su padre y corrió hasta la sala en donde se hallaba May, en compañía de su inesperada visita – Brock, es el tío Brock – el chiquillo sonriente tomó asiento a un lado del moreno.

Ash no pudo más que sonreír con autentica sinceridad, durante todo el día había tenido que fingir, como siempre pero el encontrar a su amigo, en la sala de su casa después de, también dos años sin verse era la mejor noticia que había recibido durante mucho tiempo.

- Ash, viejo amigo ¿Cómo estas? – el moreno fue el primero en romper el silencio entre los dos, acercándose al hombre de familia, un abrazo fuerte fue la manera de recibirlo.

– Contento de verte – susurró Ash separándose de su amigo, invitándolo a sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala - ¿Qué te trae por acá? – preguntó interesado, aún con esa sonrisa de sinceridad en el rostro.

May seguía desde su lugar, mirando a Ash, pero esta vez unos ojos fulminantes eran los que se encendían en su rostro, ni siquiera la había saludado desde que entró. Ash se percató de aquello, sabia que tenia que disimular delante de su amigo, aunque fuera uno de los mejores, nadie tenia porque saber de sus problemas, por lo que decidió ocupar asiento a un lado de la castaña, envolviéndola en un abrazo y un fugaz beso.

– Meros asuntos de negocios, del criadero y pues estaré aquí un rato, así que decidí venir a visitarlos. Ustedes siguen siendo una pareja fabulosa, hace tanto que no los veía, desde hace dos años en…- Brock se dio cuenta, en ese momento que aquel tema no era bienvenido por ningún miembro de la familia. Un silencio sepulcral inundó la estancia y la mirada de Ash se nubló.

May observó con disimulo a su marido, no podía estar ahí, tenía que marcharse para poder contener todo el coraje y los reclamos que había preparado durante todo el día.

- Con su permiso, me dispongo a hacer la cena – May rompió el silencio y abandonó la estancia. Ella que no tenía ni idea que la muerte de Misty era la causante del dolor agonizante de su marido. May apresuró el paso y tomó a su hijo de la mano dirigiéndose a la cocina, ya tendría el resto de la noche para decirle a Ash.

-Lo siento viejo – dijo Brock rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho al poco tiempo que May saliera con Ben de la sala.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, es normal recordar lo que pasó – comentó Ash tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero no podía contenerse ¿Normal? Seria normal para cualquier persona, menos para él, que ese recuerdo era el pan de todos sus días.

Brock siguió el curso de la conversación a una más tranquila, más amena, poco a poco la tensión dibujada en el rostro del Maestro Pokemon fue disminuyendo al enfocarse en solo recordar los momentos que habían vivido él, Ash, May y Max cuando estuvieron juntos, viajando por la liga de Hoenn, aun así sabia lo que ocurría en el interior de su amigo.

La noche pasó rápido, una cena improvisada a ritmo de risas, tratando de ocultar las frustraciones de la familia Ketchum, Brock se despidió de la familia diciéndose que estaría un par de semanas, quizás hasta algunos meses por la región, esa era una noticia caída del cielo para Ash.

May y Ash regresaron juntos al interior de la casa, tomados de la mano, olvidando por un momento la consternación que había sufrido May un día atrás.

- Ash, tenemos que hablar – El rostro de May lucía afligido, de verdad estaba preocupada.

-¿Ben está dormido? – preguntó Ash tratando de esquivar el tema.

- Si, se quedó dormido poco antes de que se fuera Brock, ya está en su cama – respondió la castaña buscando la mirada de esposo – Ash ¿Me escuchaste? –

El moreno seguía en lo suyo, hojeando papeles, no es que le urgiera sacar el trabajo del día siguiente pero prefería evadir la conversación y los reclamos preparados mentalmente por May.

-Si te escuché, no tengo nada que decir, sabes que soy culpable, no lo voy a negar, son mis problemas con el alcohol – la voz de Ash sonaba con fastidio, sin temor a decir la verdad.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – una vez más, una May desecha se mostró, no podía contenerse.

- Sabes como son las cosas… tú así decidiste aceptarme. Ahora si me disculpas ya es muy tarde y tengo que dormir-

Ash salió por el sentido contrario al que estaba May, dejándola tendida sobre el sofá, hundiéndose en un mar de dolor y de secretos que sabia que un día tenia que desterrar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_N.A: Hola chicos, tarde pero seguro, se que debí haber subido hace algunos días este capítulo pero bueno, aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado y que no me odien jajaja pero bueno ya verán que al final todo valdrá la pena. Y bueno el fic sufrió un cambio de nombre, no sé, pero siempre me pasa algo así xD va en honor a la canción de Hurricane de 30 STM, se las recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen la historia. _

_Saludos, nos vemos la próxima! _


	3. Vestigios del Pasado

Antes que nada dejare las edades de los protagonistas de la historia para más o menos se puedan ubicar en la línea del tiempo.

_Ash (26)_

_May (24)_

_Misty + (26)_

_Brock (30)_

_Gary (26)_

_Dawn (22)_

**Hurricane**

_**2. Vestigios del pasado **_

La caminata al parque había sido larga, era fin de semana y tal como se lo había prometido a Ben, Ash estaría en casa, pasando tiempo de convivencia con el y su madre, aunque la situación con May no fuera de la mas amena, aun conservaba dentro de ella esa ímpetu por ese reclamo que no había llevado a cabo, Ash había pasado olímpicamente de ella y May ya no había tenido oportunidad de "aclarar las cosas", no quería que Ben presenciara otra de las discusiones de sus padres. En esos días Brock también había compartido momentos con la familia, Ash agradecía al cielo que estuviera cerca de ellos, el tiempo era más ameno y más fácil de llevar.

Sentados sobre una banca, Ash podía observar a May jugando con Ben, Brock se encontraba a un lado de el mirando la misma escena que los ojos chocolate del entrenador veía, sin saber porque una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, los músculos tensos del hombre de repente se relajaron.

– No puedes decir que te ha ido mal – Brock rompió el silencio atrayendo la atención de Ash.

– A que te refieres? –pregunto curioso.

– A tu familia, aunque lo niegues tienes una familia maravillosa – Brock mostro una sonrisa de sinceridad no podía hacer mas al ver la tierna imagen de May con su hijo.

– May es una excelente madre, Ben es lo mejor que me ha pasado – tenía que reconocer que a pesar de los pleitos que pudiera tener con su esposa había sabido ser una buena madre, algo que en verdad lo había sorprendido.

– No todo ha sido malo – repuso Brock.

– No, no es exactamente lo que hubiese querido, pero es bueno – sonrió con una ajena sinceridad pero en sus ojos se notaban apagados.

– Tienes que salir adelante ¿Qué hubiera querido ella? – No sabía si había hecho bien en mencionarla, aunque no dijera nombre era obvio a quien se refería.

_Ella hubiera querido otra cosa, _su conciencia volvía a sonar, regañándolo por haber sido tan necio y tan ciego, por no poder darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, no podía entender como no lo había hecho pero es que el solo alcanzaba a verla como "su mejor amiga", claro estaba que no era así y que tarde se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

– Lo sé, y por eso lo hago, trato de salir adelante – al menos hacia el intento, eso no era ninguna mentira.

– May me comento que su aniversario es la próxima semana ¿Han planeado algo? – Brock estaba interesado en asunto le preocupaban sus amigos y haría lo que fuera por verlos recobrar su matrimonio.

– No lo sé, ella siempre es la que se encarga de planear –

– Podrías esta vez tu darle una sorpresa – sugirió el moreno.

Los ojos de Ash se sobresaltaron y de inmediato aparto la mirada de la escena de May y Ben para encontrarse con la mirada de Brock, que esperaba tranquilo, pasivo por una respuesta.

– No tiene nada de malo – añadió Brock – Ella es tu esposa, sea cual sea el motivo es con ella con quien compartes tu vida, además seria buena idea para que recuperen su matrimonio. Yo lo hago con Erika cada año, y creo que eso ha hecho que nuestro amor crezca – y nuevamente estaba allí el chico que había sido su conciencia por mucho tiempo, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Ash quedo en silencio analizando por unos momentos las palabras de su amigo, aunque odiaba admitirlo sabia que tenia razón, algo tenia que hacer por salvar su matrimonio, quería a May, había sabido ser una buena compañera y que decir de su hijo, si el era todo lo que le quedaba tenia que hacer todo lo posible por tratar de reconstruir de las cenizas algo que ya estaba a punto de morir.

– Tienes razón Brock, tengo que hacerlo, por ella, por mi pero sobre todo por Ben, el aun es pequeño pero se que se da cuenta de los conflictos de sus padres, y no quiero arruinarle la infancia a mi hijo – Ash termino de hablar, Brock solo sonrió con sinceridad ante la nueva actitud de su amigo. Ash volvió a dirigir la mirada a May y a Ben quienes se aproximaban a donde se encontraban los dos hombres, la mirada de May era una de compasión, como si hubiera alzado una bandera blanca, cansada de tantos pleitos, ella solo le pedía eso un poco de tranquilidad y paz llevaba a Ben de la mano, sujetado como si fuera su propia vida, con un celo tremendo, el también era todo para ella. Brock observaba la escena con un orgullo tremendo, el sabia que una buena platica con Ash lo haría entrar en razón, el ya no era el mismo chico inmaduro de hace muchos años y mas cuando se trataba de su hijo. La dulce escena fue cortada por el movimiento insistente del móvil de Ash, no había dejado de sonar un par de minutos atrás pero Ash no había atendido la llamada porque estaba con Brock, en ese momento aprovecho el silencio para ver de quien se trataba, no podía creerlo.

– ¿Malas noticas? – pregunto Brock al ver la cara de incomodidad de su amigo.

– No – contesto Ash – Es la rubia de hace noches – añadió.

– ¿Piensas contestar? – su voz sonó en un total tono autoritario.

– Por supuesto que no, aquella noche estaba ebrio hoy es totalmente cuerdo. No se como consiguen mi numero pero voy a cambiarlo – y una vez mas se comprobaba a si mismo que no seria el mismo estúpido de antes y perder a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo en ese momento, a su hijo, si antes ya había perdido a quien se había significado todo para el.

Brock no dijo mas, confiaba en Ash y que el amor hacia su hijo lo haría recapacitar, dejar sus errores y atrás y tratar de salvar su matrimonio, solo quería lo mejor para aquellos que eran sus mejores amigos. Ash apago el móvil y lo dejo caer, ahí abandonado en seña de que todo quedaba atrás, May y Ben se acercaron a los dos hombres dispuestos a partir a casa.

-.-.-.-.-

Pasar el tiempo en casa, tratando de mantener todo en orden y cuidar de Ben podía hacer que sus días pasaran con rapidez y más cuando también se trataba de hacer aquello que tanto le gustaba, mostrar sus habilidades como coordinadora, el tiempo que llevaban en Johto no le había sido posible mostrarlo pero si había practicado, un evento importante para coordinadores se celebraría en Trigal y ella estaba practicando para ese día, al menos así mantenía su mente ocupaba, alejada de los rumores que circulaban sobre su matrimonio y todas esas cosas a las cuales Ash siempre hallaba una forma de sacarle la vuelta.

Era de mañana, Ash estaba trabajando y Ben estaba en la escuela, su rostro lucia feliz al poder volver estar en contacto con sus fieles Pokemon y distraerse de todo lo que le venía aquejando desde hace algunos días pero un timbre del teléfono irrumpió su entrenamiento.

– _Hola May –_ la efusiva voz al otro lado del auricular no dio siquiera oportunidad de que la castaña contestara.

– Hola Dawn – saludo May, ella y Dawn se habían hecho buenos amigas, Dawn había encontrado en May un ejemplo como coordinadora y una buena amiga, el tiempo pasaba y su amistad se había fortalecido al punto de que de que May podía llamarla su mejor amiga, ella era la única que sabía todo lo que ocurría con May.

– _¿Como estas? –_ era obvia la respuesta, pero era una pregunta de rutina, sino lo hacia ella misma no se atrevería a tocar el tema.

– Bien, cuidando de Ben… y practicando con mis Pokemons, tengo un importante evento de coordinación en un mes – si claro, no era todo lo que tenía que decir.

– _¿Y Ash? –_ tenía que soltar la pregunta sino su amiga no se atrevería a hablar de eso que tanto necesitaba sacar.

Se quedo callada, sus blancas manos movieron del teléfono tratando de controlar el nervio que una simple pregunta le había provocado, sus ojos azules temblaban, su pulso le estaba fallando y es que no era para menos porque ese tema podía afectarle más de lo que ella creía.

– Sabes lo que pasa ¿A que por eso llamaste? – May sabía que la llamada inesperada de Dawn se trataba de eso, ella siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que ocurría en su matrimonio y trataba de alentarla.

– _Bingo, lo sabes, por eso quiero saber como estas, escuche algunos rumores y… _– la chica ni siquiera pudo terminar, la otra voz la interrumpió.

– Son ciertos Dawn, pero el ya no quiso hablar más del tema… como siempre – su aflicción se hacia notoria en el tono de su voz, por mas que quisiera ocultarlo no iba a poder.

– _Hace tiempo que no lo hacía o ¿no? – _pregunto Dawn juiciosa.

– Si, ya llevaba un tiempo bien pero no se… supongo que son las presiones – May trato de abogar el mal comportamiento de su marido.

– _May no lo justifiques, ¿hasta cuando vas a aguantar algo así? – _se preocupa por su amiga, porque aunque nunca había pasado algo podía imaginar lo doloroso que podía ser vivir en una relación tan tormentosa como aquella.

– No lo sé Dawn, pero no puedo separarme de él, no por Ben. Además el va a cambiar, el se lo dijo a Brock, tiene el beneficio de la duda – la voz de May se compuso un poco al vislumbrar un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

– _Pero no es bueno que tú vivas con alguien así, no es justo – _alego Dawn.

– Lo sé pero es lo que hay, no hay más remedio, tengo que confiar en el – una vez más se daba por vencida ante su penosa situación con Ash.

– _Lo siento May, yo también estimo mucho a Ash, es mi amigo, pero no es justo –_ de nueva cuenta trataba de alentar a su amiga a tomar una mejor decisión.

– Ya Dawn, no llegaremos a nada, mejor dime como te ha ido a ti – trato de cambiar el tema.

– _Me ha ido muy bien, en este momento nosotros también estamos preparando un evento que se celebrara en algunos días, habrá muchos talentos nuevos y también famosos coordinadores como Drew y Soledad – _contesto Dawn a la pregunta de May con toda la naturalidad del mundo y feliz por platicarle los acontecimientos que tanto le fascinaban.

– ¿Tenias que mencionarlos? – fue lo único que pudo contestar May, no era que no le diera gusto por su amiga pero había tocado un tema que era casi prohibido.

– _Lo siento May, lo olvide, además no creí que aun te afectara – _dijo Dawn tratando de excusarse, y era cierto no pensaba que lo sucedido años atrás aun estuviera presente en la vida de May,

– No, no ya no es lo mismo, ya paso pero dime ¿que ha sido de ellos? – Si algo había aprendido May en esos años era a saber disimular su dolor, y en ese momento el tono de su voz era una completa evasión a sus sentimientos.

– _Soledad me platico que están planeando su boda, se casaran este mismo año – _Dawn, al escuchar la tranquilidad en la voz de May no creyó necesario el mentirle.

– Ese romance no duro mucho en la oscuridad –

El rostro de May se tenso, su mente viajo tiempo atrás, queriendo evitar esos pensamientos no pudo hacer mas.

"– _Drew, explícame de que se trata todo esto – su voz resonaba en toda la estancia, su coraje era demasiado, no podría controlar su temperamento. _

– _Por favor May, trata de controlarte te lo puedo explicar – contesto el chico quien lucia mas calmado que May. _

– _Pues, ¡que estas esperando! – volvió a reponer May con esa furia que la carcomía por dentro, pero era mas el dolor que la inundaba._

_May solo daba vueltas de un lado a otro con lagrimas en sus ojos, pateando todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, no podía quedarse quieta en su interior sentía que cada pedazo de su corazón cae de poco a poco, Drew la observaba el en apariencia estaba tranquilo pero le dolía lo ver a May así. _

– _Soledad me llamo, se sentía mal y me dijo que si podía ir a verla, que me necesitaba…– Drew comenzó a relatar lo sucedido. _

– _¿Y justamente en el mismo edificio en donde sabias que yo estaría con mis amigas? No puedo creer que no tengas ni la pizca de pena para haber ido – May lo interrumpió aun mas alterada._

– _Mi amor no es lo que crees. Lo prometo – Drew camino hacia ella tomándola de los hombros – Si tendría algo que esconder ni siquiera hubiera ido a sabiendas que tu estabas ahí, por favor tienes que creerme – la suplica en su voz era sincera. _

– _Quítate, no me toques – May se zafo del agarre de Drew y camino hacia la puerta –No me prometas nada, no puedo creerte. ¡Dios mío! Yo te vi, yo te vi besándola Drew ¿Qué puedes decir en contra de eso? – protesto, las lagrimas ya no aguantaron mas y salieron de sus ojos haciendo aun mas azul su mirada. _

– _Escúchame por favor – suplico Drew ahogando su voz. _

– _No, ya no quiero saber nada mas – fue lo ultimo que dijo May, tomo su bolso que descansaba en la mesa a un lado de la puerta principal y salió del apartamento que compartía con Drew. Camino sin un rumbo fijo, con esa pesadez sobre sus hombros." _

– _En realidad yo nunca lo sospeche –_la voz de Dawn hizo que May saliera de sus pensamientos tratando de recobrar la compostura, el dolor era latente como si hubiera vuelto a revivir aquella escena de su pasado.

– Se lo tenían bien escondido – May cerro los ojos llevando una mano a su pecho como si eso fuera a controlar todo el dolor acumulado, si situación con Ash, el dolor de su pasado. Ya no quería seguir hablando mas, alzo la mirada y para su suerte era tiempo de ir por Ben por lo que se despidió de su amiga, agradeciéndole su llamada, May la invito al evento que habría en un mes y sabia que contaría con su presencia hasta ese momento tal vez ya estaría mejor y podría atreverse a hablar, a hablar de ese pasado que nadie conocía, ni su mejor amiga.

-.-.-.-.-

Necesitaba darse un respiro y pasar tiempo de provecho con su viejo amigo, y no era porque no hubiesen pasado tiempo juntos desde que Brock llego a la ciudad, pero todos esos momentos siempre había estado en compañía de su esposa o de su pequeño hijo y aunque agradecido estaba por aligerar las cargas que llevaba sobre sus hombros necesitaba tiempo para abrirse, y sacar todo eso que llevaba dentro. Los años habían fortalecido aun mas la amistad que Brock tenia con Ash, para Ash el moreno había sido su hermano mayor, casi un padre, el había sido su mas fiel consejero, incluso cuando tomo la decisión de casarse le cuestiono, pero ya no podía marchar sobre el tiempo, aunque eso quisiera. Había sido su elección, había sido la vida que el había escogido para vivirla. El pasar del tiempo no le era del todo malo, su hijo crecía y tenia la dicha de ver de cerca sus pasos, recordó lo difícil que fue para el crecer sin esa figura paterna, sea por la razón que sea, nadie merecía que se le privara del privilegio de tener un padre que vele por uno, y el no seria uno de ellos, Benjamín, como lo había decidido llamar su madre, era todo para el y todo por lo que valía la pena seguir respirando. Pero no todo era malo, y lo comprobó en esos momentos al pasar tiempo ameno con Brock, y claro no podía faltar Gary, quien se había convertido en pieza clave en su vida, tanto profesional como personal, era quien lo había ayudado en ese momento donde su vida de repente se había nublado, se había vuelto turbulenta… y negra.

– ¿A que hora va a llegar Gary? – la voz del moreno se escucho apenas con claridad, el ruido de la música era demasiado fuerte y tenia que hablar en aquel volumen para que su despistado amigo lo escuchara.

– Me dijo que no tardaría mas que media hora, si acaso una, ha tenido algunos inconvenientes con un par de investigadores que vienen de Sinnoh, ya sabes el estuvo un tiempo allá y cuando le transfirieron a Johto dejo algunos pendientes – la voz de Ash sonaba tranquila, amena, en verdad estaba relajado, Brock se preocupo un poco porque si acaso tenían media hora de haber llegado al club nocturno y Ash ya llevaba algunas botellas encima.

– Ash esta noche tendrás que controlarte, no dejare que bebas de mas – Brock sonaba otra vez como ese hermano mayor y protector que solo se preocupaba por los suyos – Además se lo prometí a May, tienes que estar cuerdo y dejar eso – no quería hacerlo, pero un simple comentario había sonado a un pequeño e improvisado regaño.

El rostro del antes mencionado se torció, prefirió no mencionar nada ante aquello o sino se amargaría la noche, sabia que era responsable de lo que estaba viviendo, que tenia que hacerse responsable de sus actos, y vaya que lo hacia. Ash tomo una copa que había depositado con anterioridad sobre la barra y camino entre la gente despidiéndose de Brock, diciéndole que necesitaba un pequeño respiro, y vaya que lo necesitaba, no se iría del lugar, tan solo caminaría entre la gente, marchando al jardín, el sitio en el que se encontraban era uno de los antros de moda de todo Johto y estaba muy bien equipado, sobre todo en sus instalaciones. Ash se perdía entre la gente, entre la oscuridad, la luces y la música sin poder evitar que su mente viajara al pasado.

"– _Ash… tengo que hablar contigo – la voz de la chica castaña era desesperada, como si no pudiera esperar ni un momento mas, algo de vida o muerte. _

– _¿May tiene que ser en este momento? – Ash miraba su reloj, May se lo había encontrado dentro de las instalaciones de la liga, en la Meseta Añil, Ash en ese momento se encontraba preparando todo para la competencia que estaba a pocos días de comenzar, por su parte May se hallaba allí por eventos de coordinación que habían promocionado de su natal Hoenn – Voy de salida a una junta – dijo con toda la amabilidad del mundo. _

– _Si, tiene que ser en este momento… – su voz esta vez sonaba temblorosa, y sus ojos azules comenzaban a nublarse, Ash de inmediato reacciono ante eso, ellos habían tenido una fallida relación que no había funcionado, pero aun así quedaron como buenos amigos… como siempre._

– _May, cálmate, aquí estoy, dime lo que me tengas que decir – Ash trato de tranquilizar a May, la tomo por los hombros y la condujo a una sala de juntas que sabría, estaría sola, quizás así le seria mas fácil hablar, cerro la puerta tras de si poniéndole seguro mientras May se acomodaba en un sofá rojo cerca de la entrada, se agarraba el vientre y sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre el, Ash no entendía lo que pasaba pero prefirió esperar a que fuera a ella quien rompiera el silencio y le dijera que le ocurría."_

¡Maldita conciencia! Justamente en ese momento otra vez tenían que venir a el aquellos recuerdos dolorosos, momentos que habían hecho que su vida cambiaria en un dos por tres, quería beber mas pero no lo haría, al menos no aquella noche, no quería escuchar gritos en casa y tampoco regaños innecesarios de Brock y Gary, pensó que lo mejor para calmarse seria un cigarrillo por lo que viajo hasta la parte trasera del club, donde un jardín ocupaba el escenario, adornado con fuentes y mesas muy adecuadas al sitio, las luces no podían faltar y una pequeña pista de baile, Ash se alejo hasta la parte del final, donde había una pequeña barra y encendió un cigarrillo, no era que el fumara mucho, de hecho apenas tenia dos años con aquella maldita costumbre de vez en cuando, cuando su agobio era demasiado. Se sentó sobre el banquillo y trato de relajarse… pero no podía hacerlo.

"– _Ash…yo… – no hallaba palabras para hablar, los nervios la comían._

– _May, solo dilo y ya – Ash no era la persona mas paciente del mundo, no entendía que era lo que ocurría y estaba empezando a desesperarse. _

– _¡Estoy EMBARAZADA! Ash ¿Lo escuchas? EMBARAZADA – lo grito, lo grito tan fuerte como pudo y el, el no pudo hacer mucho._

_Ash se quedo quieto, atónito, tratando de conciliar las palabras dentro de su mente, hilándolas, esperando a que fuera una maldita broma de May, pero no, ella no era así, ella no jugaría con algo así. Se calmo, tomo aire y se atrevió a romper el silencio._

– _Ok May, estas embarazada pero… – no sabia como decirlo, no quería que se sintiera ofendida pero es que su relación había terminado hace mas de un año y había estado saliendo con Drew, por fin se habían sincerado pero… claro, había un pero… algo que había pasado por alto. _

– _Ash aquella noche, después de la jodida fiesta de Dawn ¿No recuerdas? Estábamos demasiado alcoholizados… yo había discutido con Drew…y lo hicimos…– apenas y pudo hallar las palabras correctas. _

– _¿Cuánto tienes? – pregunto, su mirada empezaba a entenebrarse. _

– _Lo mismo que tiene la fiesta de haber pasado… seis semanas – May como pudo se limpio las lagrimas. _

– _¿Y Drew? – pregunto, su voz era fría, casi intimidante. _

– _Desde ese día que no he hablado con el…– _

– _Entonces…– por un momento quiso hacerse ilusiones, que no era lo que esperaba._

– _Si, Ash…es tuyo –_

_Y en ese momento todo su mundo se cayo a pedazos, como si un terremoto hubiera pasado por ahí." _

Su mente trato de encontrar el equilibrio que sus pensamientos le habían disipado, tomo aire y apago el cigarrillo dejándolo caer al suelo, su mirada viajaba por toda la gente abarrotada en el lugar, tratando de distraerse, no podía permitirse más aquellos recuerdos, al menos no aquella noche en donde compartiría con sus amigos…sus amigos, por un momento los había olvidado, estaba tan ensimismado en su mundo que apenas cayó en cuenta que tenía que volver adentro para reunirse con ellos. Ash dio un último sorbete a su vaso y lo dejo sobre la barra, abriéndose paso como pudiera entre la gente, no le gustaba mucho frecuentar ese tipo de lugares, al menos no los que se llenaban tanto, demasiada gente, rostros desconocidos, personas que iban allí con la espera de pasársela bien o quizás olvidarse un poco de sus penas, y moviéndose entre la gente de pronto su mirada se detuvo, allá a lo lejos, caminando hacia una mesa en donde se encontrarían sus amigos quizás, una mujer con un vestido rojo de entalle, su cabello era largo llegaba hasta su cintura y tan lacio tan negro como el oscuro cielo de aquella noche, ella caminando sigilosamente, con tanta elegancia entre la gente, ni siquiera aun había visto su rostro y ella ya había capturado su atención, por un momento sintió ganas de protegerla y es que todos los hombres a su alrededor posaban con disimulo o descaro la mirada sobre ella, como si su andar fuera un canto de sirena. Tuvo que detenerse por un momento, tenía que hacerlo. Se quedo quieto por unos instantes, admirando a la mujer que caminaba, todo lo demás quedo en profundo silencio y en quietud, aunque solo para él, la mujer llego a la mesa de su objetivo, donde se encontraban reunidos sus amigos, ella se sentó sobre una de las sillas de alrededor de la mesa, y fue justo en ese momento donde Ash pudo observarla con más nitidez, sus piernas eran largas, torneadas, bien marcadas, seguramente producto de horas de ejercicio, el moreno iba estudiándola con determinación pero con mucho disimulo, sus ojos la recorrían poco a poco hasta que se detuvieron en unas peligrosas curvas, sus caderas tan bien delineadas que daban un aspecto magistral al vestido que llevaba puesto, esa curvatura aun seguía pero empezaba a reducirse poco a poco en esa diminuta cintura que te invitaba a perderla en un abrazo, quiso detenerse pero no pudo sus ojos subieron más y lo que encontró fueron unos pechos bien formados que se pronunciaban un poco por el escote del vestido, todo su cuerpo era delicado y tan bello, como una escultura misma, su piel podía distinguirse tersa y bronceada pero Ash sabía que no había encontrado lo mejor, porque lo mejor vino cuando su oscura mirada encontró su rostro, esos labios pequeños pero carnosos y de un carmesí inolvidable, y sus ojos _No, no puede ser _sus ojos eran de un intenso verde mar, un contraste con el color de su cabello y de su piel, sus ojos eran encantadores e hipnotizan tés pero no podía ser, sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de ella _No, Ash, no puede ser… _

Brock llego al encuentro con Ash acompañado de Gary, Ash aun seguía observando a aquella misteriosa pelinegra.

– Ash, te habíamos estado buscando – la voz de Brock saco a Ash de su desvarió pero aun así no aparto la mirada.

– Que tanto ves, Ash? – pregunto Gary a quien no se le podía pasar ni un solo detalle.

Ash no dijo nada pero solo fue suficiente que Brock y Gary dirigieran la mirada hacia donde era el blanco de Ash para caer en cuenta que lo que admiraba no era para menos.

– No Ash, esta noche no– Gary lo pronuncio con un tono de firmeza en su voz.

– No he dicho nada, ella no es de esas, es solo que es imposible dejar de admirar – Ash seguía embelesado, hablaba de ella como si la conociera.

– Vuelve a la realidad Ash – Brock hablo tranquilamente, los anos no habían pasado en vano para el hombre moreno, había sentado cabeza y ya lleva tiempo casado con Erika, la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Azulona.

Ash se volvió a incorporar a sus amigos, pero dejaba de vez en cuando miradas a la chica. La noche paso amena poniéndose al tanto de lo que había ocurrido últimamente en sus vidas, en especial en la vida de Brock ya que no habían visto al chico desde el doloroso funeral de Misty. No paso mucho tiempo cuando la chica salió del lugar, ella iba acompañada de viejas conocidas de su viaje, Sakura y Casey, Como no pudo darse cuenta antes? No podía perder la oportunidad de volver a saber de la misteriosa mujer, desde ese momento ella se había instalado en su mente, ya investigaría después su nombre.

_No Ash, no puedes _esa voz de su conciencia le hizo aparecer el rostro de su hijo pero aquello era diferente, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tenía que empezar a poner orden a su vida.

.-.-.-

Hola chicos!

Bueno aquí la continuación queda más pronto de lo que creí jaja espero que la hayan disfrutado, poco a poco se irán revelando más secretos pero bueno creo que tengo que hacer unas aclaraciones.

May y Ash llevan cuatro años juntos, como ya vieron cual fue la razón de su matrimonio, es la misma edad de su hijo.

A los dos años de eso fue cuando ocurrió el accidente de Misty, May y Ash estuvieron todo el tiempo viviendo en Hoenn hasta hace poco, casi un año que están en Johto.

En el capitulo pasado se me fue poner 'Ciudad Verde' fue un pequeño error que ya corregiré.

Bueno creo que son las únicas aclaraciones que tengo que hacer, estoy tratando de ir hilando todo pero vaya que con la idea de este fic es un poco complicado, espero que les guste y sus comentarios.

Les recomiendo escuchar _**In Pieces de Linkin Park,**_ canción que escuche para redactar este capitulo.


	4. Feliz Aniversario

**Hurricane**

"_En la noche los escuche hablar de la historia mas fría jamás contada, en algún lugar lejos de este camino, el perdió su alma con una mujer sin corazón…"_

**3. Feliz Aniversario **

La luz del sol se colaba desde el enorme ventanal que decoraba una de las paredes de la oficina del Maestro, el experto Pokemon; la decoración del resto del lugar era sobria y elegante, un exquisito gusto para la selección de muebles que tomaban lugar dentro de la oficina, en su mayoría de madera de roble, daba un aspecto algo acogedor al sitio. En un lugar casi al fondo derecho una pequeña mesa, a un lado de una decena o más de trofeos, una mesa que albergaba fotografías, que recorrían todas y cada una de sus etapas desde sus inicios como un sencillo entrenador hasta a convertirse en lo que era ahora, un prestigiado y respetado Maestro Pokemon, líder actual de la liga de Johto. El hombre alto, moreno, con ese porte de todo un caballero pero con pesadez en la mirada se encontraba ahí de frente perdido entre los recuerdos que marcaba cada fotografía, recuerdos que tenia almacenados y que nunca dejaría ir. Sus ojos oscuros se desmoronaban recordando cada etapa feliz de su vida y como ahora estaba tan alejado de aquella realidad, ahora la felicidad solo era fingida, las sonrisas sinceras desaparecían, cada vez era menos frecuentas que antes, y eso para él era doloroso. Sus ojos iban y venían, su posición era como si estuviese en otro mundo, inerte, como si solo su cuerpo estuviera ahí, pero su alma en otra dimensión. Sus ojos se detuvieron en una fotografía en especial, en ella solo se podían contemplar dos figuras, la de el, y la de una chica pelirroja, una hermosa joven, abrazados, sonriendo, como si fueran ellos contra el mundo, como si fuera el empezar de nuevas aventuras, y lo fue en su momento.

– Misty – su voz quebró el silencio total de la oficina, el propio silencio en el que el había decidido sumergirse, como si fuese a cubrir su dolor de aquella forma.

_¡Maldito el momento en el que decidí joder mi propia vida! _Su propia conciencia venia a reprenderle de nueva cuenta, a cobrarle factura por todos los errores que había cometido a lo largo de su vida, no podía comprender como después de tanto tiempo aun su corazón seguía quebrado, quizás porque había sido demasiado ciego, o terco, pero ya nada podía hacer para remediar la situación mas que aceptar su verdadera condición, y tratar de seguir adelante en esa oscuridad en la que viviría eternamente. Sus grandes manos viajaron hasta donde descansaba el retrato donde dibujaba un añorado momento de su ya lejana adolescencia y su voz volvió a pronunciar su nombre.

– Misty – pronuncio con un hilo de voz y con sus latidos de corazón temblando, como si repetir su nombre la fuera traer a la realidad _Patético Ketchum, _otra vez su voz de conciencia sonando a regañadientes. ¿Desde cuando el mismo se había vuelto su peor enemigo? Podía permanecer horas ahí tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta a sus absurdas interrogantes pero sabría que no habría nadie para contestarle, porque ni el mismo podía responderse tantas cosas albergadas en su interior. Miro como si fuera la primara vez el profundo verde de los ojos de Misty que aun a pesar de ser un pedazo de papel podían brillar, brillar con ese fulgor tan único de ella, el sonrió con debilidad. El timbre del teléfono lo interrumpió. Ash volvió a colocar el retrato de Misty y el en su lugar y aunque dudo por unos segundos en contestar tenia que hacerlo, no quería que fuese su esposa quien lo llamaba y por no contestar volviera a armar una escena de celos.

Atendió la llamada pero para su fortuna, al ver el identificador se dio cuenta que no se trataba de May.

– Brock ¡Que sorpresa! – contesto Ash tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

– Disculpa que te moleste a horas de trabajo Ash pero solo quería recordarte el día que es hoy – lo dijo, sabia a que se refería y aunque Ash lo odiara por recordarle aquello el único motivo por el que lo hacia era por cuidar el bienestar de su amigo y su familia.

– Brock me lo has estado recordando con constancia, tengo todo bajo control. Hoy May me espera en casa, Ben ha quedado al cuidado de una de sus amigas – contesto Ash en automático.

– Que tengas buen día Ash – Brock colgó la llamada antes de que Ash siquiera pudiera despedirse, en el fondo sabia que a Ash le molestaba que fuera tan protector aun con ellos pero para Brock, ellos siempre serian como sus hermanos mas pequeños.

Ash también colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a seguir con los labores de aquel día que tal vez le parecería interminable, tenia todo listo para pasar la noche en un intento de cena romántica con May, se había dado la palabra a el mismo, y mas que por el, lo había hecho por su hijo, tratar de reconstruir un matrimonio que nunca había tenido cimientos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

– _May ¿Estas segura que estas bien?_ – la voz al otro lado del auricular sonaba en verdad preocupada.

– Por millonésima vez Dawn, estoy bien. Te agradezco tus constantes llamadas pero no estoy enferma – May reprendió a Dawn con toda la autoridad que podía mostrar detrás del teléfono.

– _Esta bien, esta bien. Pero entiende, me preocupas, los dos me preocupan pero sobretodo Ben, el no tiene la culpa de tener unos padres tan cabezones –_ explico Dawn.

– Tienes toda la razón, pero ya somos adultos. Además ya no quiero hablar del tema ¡Es una locura pedirle el divorcio! – la sola idea de pensar en eso parecía que alteraba con mucha notoriedad los nervios de May.

– _Por favor May, no serian ni la primera ni la ultima pareja, si su relación no funciono no funcionara jamás…– _y justo cuando se dio cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras pensó que hubiera sido mejor morderse la lengua.

– Gracias por tu apoyo "amiga" – Si, May estaba molesta.

– _Lo siento May, sabes que no lo dije con la intención de ofenderte, es solo que yo creo que esa seria la opción mas viable para los dos…pero tienes razón ese matrimonio solo es cuestión tuya y de Ash – _no seria bueno insistir mas, no quería problemas con su mejor amiga ni hacerla sentir mas mal de lo que seguro ya se sentía.

– No te preocupes Dawn, adema las cosas no son tan malas como crees. Hoy cumplimos un año mas, cuatro con exactitud y lo celebráramos juntos, cosa que no hacíamos desde que cumplimos un año de casados, Ben se quedara en casa de uno de sus compañeros de colegio, tuvimos todo a favor porque justamente hoy comienza el fin de semana – explico May a Dawn mientras una sonrisa radiante se alzaba en su rostro, como la ilusión de una adolescente enamorada.

– _Esta bien May, que se la pasen bien. Cuídate –_ un silencioso suspiro casi pudo ser percibido por May, pero era más su alegría que la notable preocupación por la vana ilusión de ella.

May colgó el teléfono conservando aun esa sonrisa, Ben había llegado del colegio y se preparaba para pasar el fin de semana en casa de su mejor amigo Jared. May lo ayudaba a alistarse y preparar sus cosas, en años atrás no confiaría en nadie para cuidar a su hijo pero Ben siempre hablaba del pequeño, en todo el año que tenia en Jotho May no se había dado la oportunidad de entablar relaciones con las personas a su alrededor o al menos con las madres de los amigos de Ben pero caía en cuenta que era necesario hacerlo para situaciones como esa en un futuro o simplemente por el hecho e que era necesario cosechar amistades ya que no sabría por cuanto tiempo mas estarían viviendo en esa región. Ben bajo por las escaleras con una pequeña justo al momento en que su madre seguía en la cocina preparando todo para aquella noche quien fuera que la conociera durante su niñez y adolescencia duraría de la mujer en la que se había convertido pero solo el tiempo había sido su aliado para poder madurar.

– Ya estoy listo mama – anuncio el pequeño castaño tan parecido a ella, el intenso azul oscuro de sus ojos también eran idénticos a los de May.

– ¿Seguro que empacaste todo lo necesario? – pregunto May prestándole toda la atención a su hijo.

– Si ya tengo todo ¿Ya podemos irnos? Jared me digo que me enseñaría su primer pokemon – las ansias y las alegrías del niño eran desbordantes, nunca antes Ben había pasado la noche fuera de casa y menos sin estar en la compañía de su madre, aquella que desde lo tuvo en su vientre se dedico en cuerpo y alma a el.

– Esta bien, vámonos – May tomo las llaves de su auto y ayudo a su pequeño con la maletita en la que llevaría todo lo necesario.

El camino hacia la casa de su amigo no era muy lejano al de su casa, aun May no se había acostumbrado del todo a las calles de esa gran ciudad pero al menos ya no se perdía su sentido de ubicación había mejorado notablemente. Ben hablaba de lo bien que le había ido en la semana en la escuela y que le pintaba de maravilla en las clases extraescolares, el había decidido a aprender a nadar por lo cual unirse al equipo de natación fue su mejor elección. Pasaron pocos minutos para que llegaran a su destino, May comprobó el número que llevaba la gran casa con la dirección que ella tenia, era la misma, habían llegado a su destino.

Estaciono el coche en la acera de en frente ayudando a Ben a bajar y recordándole que tenia que portarse bien y que no debían dormir tarde, todas esas cosas que una madre preocupada le puede recordar a su chiquillo cuando pasa tiempo lejos de casa y mas cuando es su primera vez lejos de ella. Ben tan solo asentía con la cabeza señalando que haría todo lo que su madre le había encomendado, el mismo fue con todos los ánimos del mundo a tocar el timbre de la casa y esperar porque alguien los atendiera.

– Hola – la puerta fue abierta a los segundos de haber tocado el timbre, tal parecía que se trataba de la madre de Jared – ¿Cómo estas Ben? – Pregunto amable la mujer – ¿Usted debe ser la madre de Ben? – mas que pregunta fue una afirmación la mujer se hacia a un lado para invitarlos a entrar a la casa pero solo Ben obedeció esta disposición.

– ¿Sakura? – May forzó la vista y vago entre sus recuerdos tratando de encontrar en donde ese rostro se le hacia tan conocido.

La mujer hizo lo mismo, contemplo con atención a May y de inmediato reconoció a May por el intenso azul de sus ojos, aquellas dos mujeres se habían conocido en el tiempo de su adolescencia cuando May recorría la región de Jotho, llegando a Ciudad Iris al tiempo que Sakura había decidido darse un pequeño descanso de su viaje pokemon.

– ¿May? – de inmediato pudo reconocerlo y volver a ese momento de su adolescencia. Sin dudarlo se acerco a abrazar a su amiga a la cual no había visto en años. – Tanto tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto curiosa, no esperaba encontrar a May viviendo en Jotho y menos con un hijo.

– Muy bien, la vida me ha traído por aquí – contesto aun sin necesidad de que Sakura hiciera la pregunta.

– ¿Ustedes se conocen? – a Ben no se le podía pasar nada por alto – ¿Ya puedo ir a jugar con Jared? Quiero ver su primer pokemon – quizás eran mas las ansias de jugar con su amigo que curiosear en la vida de su mama.

– Claro Ben, pasa Jared esta en la sala – contesto Sakura y Ben paso sin decir mas solo después de despedirse de su mama y que ella le volviera a pasar cartilla.

– Te agradezco que hoy cuides de Ben. Hoy es un día muy importante – una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de May dejando ver su perfecta dentadura.

– Si, Jared me comento algo pero no me supo decir ¿Qué día tan importante es hoy? – no se atrevió a quedarse con la duda.

– Hoy Ash y yo cumplimos cuatro años de casados – sin siquiera pensarlo y solo en automático fue la respuesta de May que dejaba notar un claro de felicidad en su voz, la sorpresa en el rostro de Sakura fue demasiado evidente – ¿No sabias? – agrego de forma natural.

– La verdad es que no, y como…– se callo y midió sus palabras por un momento creyó que comentar lo poco que sabia de Ash por publicaciones era normal pero de inmediato cayo en cuenta que se trataba de la esposa del antes mencionado – y como no los he visto en tanto tiempo – gracias al cielo supo corregir a tiempo su casi error.

May miro su reloj no es que no quisiera pasar tiempo con su amiga pero tenia que darse prisa para tener todo listo antes de que Ash llegara de su trabajo.

– Si, es normal. Bien Sakura, me tengo que ir, pero quedamos pendientes de un café, mañana mismo vengo por Ben – se despidió May.

– Seguro, disfruta mucho tu día – Sakura mostro su mejor sonrisa pero dentro de ella albergaba una extraña sensación, una sensación que no pasaría así de fácil sabiendo que estaba a punto de ver desatarse una tormenta.

May subió a su coche con una sonrisa en su rostro, las cosas mejoraban para ella ahora tenia a alguien de confianza cerca y siendo la mama del mejor amigo de Ben lo hacia mejor, las cosas en su matrimonio iban mejorando, no podía pedir mas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– No se como me deje convencer – la voz de Gary era algo molesta pero no lo tanto como para en verdad querer irse del lugar, lo cierto es que necesitaba un rápido respiro de tantas presiones y que un par de tragos le vendrían bien.

– Vamos Oak, relájate, además hoy es viernes hoy consigues lo mejor de la semana – y de nuevo Ash sonaba como ese Casanova que era, que el tiempo lo había convertido.

– Recuerda Ketchum que tu hoy tienes un compromiso con tu mujer – si la voz de Gary lo hizo entrar de nuevo en razón y que su rostro tomara un gesto de molestia.

– Deja de decirlo – susurro molesto el moreno bebiendo de su copa.

– Tu compórtate como un hombre casado – volvió a regañarlo – ¿Por qué insiste tanto en venir a este lugar? – hizo como pasar desapercibido la mueca de Ash preguntando algo que en verdad le había causado curiosidad.

– Tu ya lo sabes – fue lo único que se limito a contestar.

– ¿Lo se? –

– Si, solo haz memoria, hace unas dos semanas, la vi ¿recuerdas? – sus ojos se iluminaron buscando a alguien entre el gentío.

– No se de que rayos hablas, Ketchum, ese tequila te ha hecho efecto muy rápido –

– Vaya que eres lento, Oak – dejo la copa vacía sobre la barra, señalando que quería sin apartar la vista de la pista – La chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes…– susurro.

– Ya – Gary intento ocultar su risa pero no pudo hacerlo – ¿En verdad crees que habiendo tantos lugares la tendrías que encontrar aquí? Seguramente te va a estar esperando –

– No lo se, nada pierdo ¿o si? –

– Pues deberías recordar que si…–

- No fastidies –

– No empieces –

Sin remedio, pensó que Ash quizás ya no tendría remedio ahora entendía porque no había invitado a Brock el para nada le seguiría el juego aunque el tampoco, era hora de que Ash tomara sus propias decisiones. El moreno seguía buscando entre la gente mientras Gary, con esa sonrisa encantadora había cautivado a una guapa rubia. Vaya que si era la noche del castaño y no la de el.

Dejo a Gary a solas con la chica mientras el se dedicaba a dar vueltas por la pista, por la parte exterior del lugar sin encontrar nada de lo que buscaba. Si fuera otra noche hubiera quedado a esperarse, pero esa vez no podía hacerlo. Gary lo había ido a buscar, lo apresuro a irse para llegar a tiempo a su cita. Trago salivo y suspiro con resignación saliendo del lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las nueve de la noche. Justo a la hora que habían acordado, tenía que admitirlo si había llegado a tiempo fue porque Gary lo había apurado, no lo hubiera hecho por el mismo, no porque tenía miedo, miedo a que sus mismos fantasmas volvieran a levantarse para una vez más, hacerle la vida imposible. Nunca antes había amado tanto los remedios caseros de su amigo que en ese momento y aunque no le quitaban casi el efecto al menos podía disimularlo por un rato y al menos había quitado por completo el aliento a alcohol aunque ese seguía llevándolo en la sangre. No quería que May se diera cuenta, y aunque se hubiese escapado temprano de la oficina para "desahogarse con alcohol" antes de tener que volver a enfrentar su cruda realidad.

Estaciono su auto dentro, bajo el regalo que con tanto esmero Brock había decidido que era el mejor, claro que el también había opinado pero lo que él pensaba no era tan bueno como lo que Brock pensaba, y solo por ese tipo de cosas tenía motivos para agradecer que su amigo se preocupara tanto por su relación porque ni quisiera tener que pasar una vez más por algún reclamo por parte de su esposa. Entre la oscuridad se encamino hacia dentro de su casa, una suave música inundaba la estancia, la oscuridad del sendero del portal aun seguía presente dentro de la casa, pero había un camino trazado de velas aromáticas y pétalos de claveles formando cuidadosamente un camino que seguramente lo llevaría hasta donde provenía la melodía. Ash suspiro, conto en la profundidad de su mente y se desaflojo un poco la corbata, se comprobó a si mismo que podría manejar la situación ya había tomado valor y sabia que tenia que seguir con los planes de arreglar su matrimonio. Siguió el camino lento, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, quería al menos sorprender de esa manera a May, aunque fuera extraño en verdad quería esforzarse por pasar una buena velada a su lado, después de todo era la madre de su hijo y con quien razones que sean habían decidido compartir su vida.

El camino llevaba hasta el patio trasero, las puertas de cristal estaban abiertas de par en par y el jardín que la misma May se había encargado de mantener lucia hermoso, una pequeña lluvia de luces adornando sobre los arbustos, la tenue luz de las velas sobre la mesa y de fondo la fuente adornando con sus luces multicolores chorreando agua de poco en poco, se había esmerado tenia que reconocerlo. Pero al final, esperando el camino de piedra que comenzaba de las puertas hacia esa parte del jardín, May de pie con su cabello castaño cayendo de forma natural hasta la altura del pecho, su maquillaje era tenue y discreto pero es que no necesitaba de mucho, la mujer en cuestión ya era bella pero ese sutil juego de sombras, rubor y su labial rojo la hacían aun ver mas preciosa, Ash bajo su mirada para solo encontrar algo mejor que perderse en el intenso azul de sus ojos, un vestido rojo entallado adornaba la exquisita figura de May y en ese momento atino a recordar que la vida no le había jugado tan mal al darle una mujer tan bella aunque jamás se compararía con ella…jamás. Y de nueva cuenta apareció en su rostro para venir a robarle la calma.

– Buenas noches Ash, llegas a tiempo – la voz de May era suave, casi como una dulce armonía que sacaba a Ash de sus pensamientos.

– No podría defraudarte el día de hoy – y como todo el Casanova que era se acerco a su esposa para besarle, besarle como hace mucho tiempo atrás no había hecho, la tomo por la cintura mientras con una de sus manos aun sostenía la pequeña caja en donde llevaba el regalo, alargo un poco el beso y solo se separo para susurrarle – Hoy luces mas hermosa que nunca…– ese tono seductor en su voz que podía hacer que cualquier mujer cayera a sus pies.

– La cena esta lista, Ash… – susurro May sin hacer mucho esfuerzo por apartar el rostro de su marido, tan solo aprovecho unos segundos en los que el tomo aire para solo volver a intensificar el beso.

– Lo que has hecho hoy es precioso pero…– se separo unos centímetros del rostro de la castaña para extender el pequeño obsequio de aniversario –Esto es para ti, es algo especial…– May tomo la caja y no espero para abrirla y encontrar dentro de ella un hermoso relicario en forma de corazón, adentro una foto miniatura de Ash, Ben y ella, por el reverso una leyenda grabado recordando su cuarto aniversario, era de oro blanco.

– Ash esto es hermoso…Gracias – y tenia que aceptar que no esperaba ni siquiera un regalo por parte de Ash y ese detalle lo había encontrado maravilloso. May extendió a Ash el relicario para que el pudiera atarlo a su cuello, May se dio la vuelta y aparto su cabello dejando al desnudo la sensible piel de su cuello, el moreno lo coloco instantáneamente y aprovecho para perderse en la dulce fragancia que se desprendía de ella. Hizo un conteo mental pero no pudo. No iba a detenerse. No tenia ganas de hacerlo.

Tomo de la cintura a May y la atrajo hacia el con fuerza, la aprisiona con sus brazos y se perdió en sus labios jugando contra los de ella, dejando ir ahí toda esa furia y pasión que llevaba dentro, no le dejo espacio ni siquiera para respirar, sus manos acariciaban su espalda y sus ansiosos labios viajaban hasta el delicado cuello de la mujer llenándole de suaves mordiscos que empezaron a hacer que ella también perdiera el control despeinando el cabello de Ash, jadeando en contra de su misma voluntad. May ya no estaba en una solo pieza y como solía hacerlo el, ya estaba desarmada.

- Ash ¿No quieres cenar? – como pudo se aparto y pregunto entre susurros aun teniendo los ojos cerrados y las manos clavadas a los hombros de Ash quien se deleitaba aun con su cuello.

Como pudo agarro fuerzas y se aparto tan solo poco de ella encontrándose con el intenso azul de sus ojos – Hoy no tengo mas hambre pero…– la mirada de May estaba fija en la de el, tomo aire y supo que necesitaba controlarse aunque fuera su esposa hace mucho tiempo que no tenían intimidad, Ash simplemente no podía porque no era como estar con cualquier otra mujer porque por ella si sentía algo, los ojos de May brillaban de una manera especial, quizás eran las ansias que podían palparse por toda su piel y de un momento May desapreció sus ojos ya no eran azules, ahora eran del color del mar y su cabello era de fuego, los ojos de Ash casi saltaron cuales canicas y el tiempo se detuvo – Hoy tengo ganas de estar contigo – fue lo único que pudo susurrar para volver a tomar a esa chica misteriosa entre sus brazos, fue su victima, estaba presa ante el y ella no pensaba en huir, ella también quería perderse entre sus brazos y embriagarse de su aroma. Todo su cuerpo tembló, las caricias aumentaron, tenia que buscar comodidad pero no pensaba separarse de ella, Ash la tomo entre sus brazos, subiendo sus piernas hasta su cintura y ella obediente lo atrapo sujetándose con fuerza de el, para el no era complicado sostenerla era una carga muy ligera, no había necesidad de que sus labios se perdieran ni un solo segundo del dulce contacto en contra de su piel, el camino ya lo sabia de memoria.

Subió las escaleras como si lo hubiera hecho mil y un veces, los astros también habían conspirado a su favor para traerle a esa pelirroja que lo volvía loco, abrió la puerta de su recamara y la acomodo con todo el cuidado del mundo para asegurarse que era ella, y volvió a encontrar esos ojos verdes tan brillantes llenos de sed, la sensualidad que emanaba era casi irreal, no, no podía contenerse, iba a ser suya por primera vez y para siempre.

Las horas transcurrieron en contra reloj, se había olvidado por completo de quien era el mismo porque solo se dedico a disfrutar de ella, como nunca jamás lo había hecho. Sedientos de sed y envueltos de una pasión desbordante. Perdidos entre sus sabanas. Una y otra vez, cayeron exhaustos de amarse.

El amanecer llego, a despertar a uno de los furtivos amantes, sabia que contemplar a esa mujer de cabellos de fuego a la luz del solo seria una de las mejores escenas que podría disfrutar en la vida, sus ojos se abrieron para buscarla.

-Misty – susurro pero su pelirroja había desaparecido, ya no estaba.

Su corazón se detuvo al contemplar a esa mujer castaña de arrebatadora belleza pero no era lo que el esperaba. El amanecer lo hizo volver a su conciencia y darse cuenta que había caído en un maldito juego mental que quizás había provocado el alcohol en su sangre o esas ansias de volver a verla, de traerla a la vida. Se sentía la persona más vil del planeta, y no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí. Tomo sus cosas, se vistió y busco las llaves de su coche para conducir sin rumbo alguno tratando de olvidar lo que había hecho la noche anterior, pero en alguna parte de su corazón albergo la esperanza de que hubiera sido ella. Hoy no regresaría a casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_N.A: Lo se, se que quizás a estas alturas me estén odiando, o no se, pero como les he dicho esta historia se va escribiendo sola y lo que paso ha sido necesario, siento si no fue tan bueno pero en verdad este capitulo ha sido el que mas me ha costado a mi misma, a nivel personal ya que aquí van muchos sentimientos míos incluidos, si las cosas no están aun tan claras les prometo que en los siguientes capítulos irán atando los hilos que se han desenvuelto. Esto apena empieza._

_Y ya saben, si pueden dejar su opinión para mi es importante saberlo. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo, y les prometo que este fic es 100 Poke les tengo algunas sorpresas después. _


	5. Enamorados en Soledad

**Hurricane**

**5. Enamorados en Soledad**

No pensaba regresar a casa. No podía. No quería. Sabia que tendría que darle una buena explicación a May, habían hecho planes para aun pasar tiempo juntos por la mañana antes de que ella y Ben. Pero no podía permanecer ni un minuto más en la misma habitación que su esposa desde aquella apasionada noche era más difícil ver a la cara a May y permanecer en la misma habitación, ya había pasado una semana desde aquello y los días habían sido bastante rutinarios pasar las mas horas posibles lejos de casa, llegar y a veces quedarse dormido en el estudio con la excusa de tener mucho trabajo. ¿Qué había hecho? Se odiaba a si mismo pero a la misma vez no se arrepentía porque el estaba casi seguro que su amante apasionada de aquella noche había sido ella…su pelirroja favorita.

– ¡No seas idiota Ash! – se reprocho a si mismo mientras aun conducía a toda velocidad a quien sabe que un punto fijo de la ciudad, ni el mismo sabia como poder calmarse, lo único que sabia era que no quería estar con nadie, no quería que nadie lo cuestionaría ni dar explicaciones, al menos no en ese momento pero tendría que hacerlo.

Rayos ¿Cómo podía en serio pensar que podía ser ella? Si ella ya no estaba ahí con ella, hace dos años que se había ido y el era el único mortal que no se atrevido a aceptar lo que había ocurrido. Su fantasma lo seguía a todas partes, en soledad, volviéndolo loco, reclamándolo siempre que podía lo tonto que había hecho ¿Era el culpable? A veces sentía que si lo era, pero ¿Cómo poder pagar aquello? Estaba condenado a sufrir de aquella manera toda su vida, si ni siquiera podía ser feliz por su hijo. No era justo. Maldito destino.

Subió la velocidad del coche con todo su coraje hirviendo por su sangre pero un sonido lo hizo volver a entrar en razón, su viejo amigo de toda la vida, su fiel Pikachu a un lado de el, que comprendía en silencio las circunstancias tan difíciles y penosas por las que pasaba su entrenador, después de todo el también era testigo de aquel amor tan entrañable entre el experto Pokemon y Misty, claro, todos se habían dado cuenta, menos el mismo. Ash suspiro y decidió calmarse, algún día las cosas tendrían que mejorar, y al menos en su trabajo las cosas cada vez salían de maravilla, nuevos proyectos estaban en puerta y eso ocupaba su mente. Ash estaciono su auto afuera del apartamento temporal de Brock y tomo a su viejo compañero haciendo que este subiera a sus hombros, el moreno ya los esperaba.

– Buenos días Ash – saludo a su amigo acariciando a Pikachu en la cabeza en señal de saludo a este.

– Supongo que tu tienes mejores días ¿No Brock? – ironizo Ash entrando a la casa.

– La verdad es que no, los días sin Erika no son tan divertidos, lo bueno es que falta menos para que venga –

– ¿Ella también viene? –

– Si, ella tiene que vigilar de cerca la sucursal de perfumerías en Jotho –

– Por lo visto a todo mundo le ha gustado esta región, me entere que Dawn también viene esta semana – Ash trataba de relajarse tomando asiento en la sala de su amigo siguiendo la platica.

– Si, hable con ella hace un par de días. Es sorprendente lo mucho que ella si ha crecido –

– Brock…– se sintió atacado.

– Nada es con afán de ofenderte – Si claro, una vez mas Brock usaba ese tono poco convincente que dejaba ver sus verdaderas intenciones – ¿Quieres una taza de café? –

– Por favor y que este muy cargado – contesto Ash. Necesitaba un poco de café para quitar al menos su sueño no había descansado bien durante los últimos días y quien sabe hasta cuando podría hacerlo.

Brock se encamino hasta la cocina y este fue seguido por Ash quien tomo asiento en uno de los banquillos que estaba enfrente de la barra, Brock tomo la cafetera y sirvió sobre dos tazas pasándole la suya a Ash. El imito a su amigo y se sentó a dos banquillos de el.

– ¿Hasta cuando piensas seguir así? –

_Ya se había tardado. _

– Hasta que encuentre una forma de remediarlo –

– Dijiste que tratarías de arreglar tu matrimonio – le adjudico.

– ¡Por todos los cielos Brock! Lo trato de hacer pero no es fácil – contesto el chico tratando de que su voz no subiera de volumen.

– ¿Buscando a la chica esa que…? – pensó que mejor seria no terminar la pregunta.

– Si, Brock, esa que se parece a Misty – Ash cerró los ojos y inhalo profundo – No será necesario que te pregunte quien te lo ha dicho –

Brock dio un sorbo a su taza y analizo el semblante de su amigo ¿Desde cuando ese chiquillo entusiasta se había convertido en un hombre frustrado? Resentido con la vida. Su chispa se apagaba cada vez más, y lo único que lo podía hacer entrar en lucidez es recordar a su pequeño que lo esperaba en casa. Por un momento trato de comprenderlo y supo que si a Erika hubiera tenido el mismo destino que Misty no seria feliz. Pero Ash eligió compartir su vida con May y nunca externar sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amiga. El tiempo puede ser muy cruel, no espera a nadie y desde lo ocurrido con la pelirroja, aunque la vida de ninguno de sus amigos era la misma, trataba de vivirla con toda la intensidad permitida.

– No lo culpes, yo le pregunte, Gary solo esta preocupado por ti –

– Ya no soy un niño – soltó Ash con acidez en su voz tomando del liquido caliente.

Desde el día de su aniversario y durante toda la semana se había convertido en una rutina entre Ash y Gary después de salir del trabajo, acudir al lugar en donde había visto a aquella mujer por primera vez, y única ocasión también. Ya era como una obsesión que sobrepasaba su entendimiento, en momentos de lucidez sabia que estaba llegando muy lejos pero sus sentimientos de culpabilidad lo hacían aferrarse a cualquier cosa que le diera esperanza de Misty, y aunque sabia que era imposible, no olvidaba los ojos verdes, esmeraldas sin igual de la morena, podría decir que quizás, si la volviera a ver, jurar que hasta tenían el mismo brillo que los ojos de la pelirroja. Deposito la taza vacía sobre la mesa y se dio cuenta que estaría dispuesta a buscarla en donde sea pero no sabia nada de ella, si tan solo… ¡Claro!

– Se que no eres un niño Ash pero tu hijo si lo es – la voz de Brock lo hizo volver a la realidad.

– Brock… ¡Lo se! Solo hoy no ¿si? – no quería saber nada mas sobre el tema ya después tendría que arreglárselas solo.

– No diré más, pero espero que por el bien de tu hijo, escúchame Ash, no por ti ni por May, por Ben, controles esa ridícula obsesión o busca ayuda profesional…– no sabia si las palabras eran duras o no, lo único que quería era ayudarlo aunque tenia que reconocer que estaba fuera de sus manos.

– Lo hare – o al menos lo intentaría, en el fondo reconocía que Brock tenia razón, aun a pesar de los años seguía siendo la voz de su conciencia.

"_Llegue a la ciudad antes de tiempo, hubo algunos imprevistos, luego te explico ¿Podemos vernos?"_

Solo el insistente sonido de su celular y su constante vibración sobre la mesa de noche era lo que habían hecho que la mujer despertara. La noche anterior había sido una sin precedentes, al menos para ella y su cuerpo exigía descanso. Ni siquiera el ruido que su marido hizo al salir la despertó, quedaron en desayunar pero a un lado de su aparato telefónico encontró un mensaje garabateado por Ash.

"_Llamo Lance desde Kanto y tuve que presentarme a trabajar. Lo siento, te quiero, nos vemos mas tarde, Ash."_

– ¡Rayos! – Resopló con coraje – Nunca tendrá tiempo completo para su familia – balbuceó dejando su lugar en la cama tomando su bata para cubrirse.

Domingo por la mañana. Habían quedado en pasar al menos la mañana juntos y con Ben y sus planes tuvieron que cambiar. Suspiro con desgano. Caminó hacia el espejo y miraba su figura, su maquillaje ya estaba corrido y su cabello estaba bastante desacomodado aun así no le quitaba la belleza. Alta, de una figura envidiable, era bastante delgada pero tenia las curvas que cualquier hombre pudiera desear, seguía siendo el mismo aun después de su embarazo, su rostro era angelical y lleno de juventud, tenia toda una vida por delante. Era cierto lo que Brock solía decirle cualquier hombre envidaría a Ketchum. Pero también era cierto lo que Dawn decía su felicidad nunca podía durar, siempre era efímera. Esa chica siempre la hacia ver su suerte y ¡Que dolores de cabeza le provocaba!, pero muy en su interior sabia que la coordinadora tenia razón. En ocasiones era extraño la manera en que trabaja el destino y hacia madurar a las personas de nuestro alrededor. A veces hasta creía que su hermano Max era mas maduro que ella y Ash juntos. El repentino movimiento del celular sobre el mueble de madera la hizo volver a la realidad. Dejo que sonara, no era que no quisiera hablar con su amiga, de todas maneras lo tenia que hacer pero prefería ahorrarse doble interrogatorio, ya le contaría todo cuando la viera en persona. El aparato dejo de sonar y esta vez solo entro un mensaje.

"_Sra. Ketchum, ¿Puedo hacerme el favor de contestarme? Estoy ¡SOLA EN EL AEROPUERTO!" _

– Dawn me había olvidado de ti – se dijo a si misma la castaña mientras respondía el mensaje a su amiga, la chica seguramente ya estaba echando humo.

"_Ya salgo para allá, eres una desconsiderada es domingo y tan temprano."_

Divagar entre sus pensamientos era algo que ya se estaba volviendo bastante habitual y que la desconcentraba de su alrededor, tanto que olvido el motivo de su despertar, el mensaje de su amiga pero ¿Qué hacia ahí? Ya se lo explicaría pero era una buena opción para que ambas entrenaran juntas faltaban solo dos semanas para el evento de coordinación y ella como una de las anfitrionas no podía quedar mal después de todo no podían esperar menos de la esposa del gran Ketchum. Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujo en su rostro.

May fue en busca de Ben quien ya se hallaba listo para disfrutar de un buen domingo en familia, como su papa le había prometido el día anterior, promesa que nuevamente era rota, al menos aquel día Ben no haría preguntas porque la llegada de Dawn lo haría olvidar la promesa de su padre. May trataba de comprender a Ash pero nunca lo lograría ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba para que pudiera aceptarlos? ¡Era su hijo! Ella era su esposa, y claro, Ash siempre estaba preocupado porque no les faltara nada y disfrutaban de lujos que aun a veces no eran necesarios eso venia sobrando. Las cosas al principio no se tornaban tan complicadas, al contrario, el cariño crecía entre ellos pero desde hace dos años atrás Ash cambio por completo, es decir, a todos les había afectado la muerte de Misty pero ¿Qué le pasaba a Ash? Eso ya no era normal, y aunque muy dentro de ella tenía sus sospechas prefería no ahondar en el tema, una decepción más y no sabría a donde llegaría.

May tomo a Ben de la mano y antes de que el chiquillo pudiera preguntarle sobre su papa, May se adelanto a decirle que pasarían al aeropuerto por su tía Dawn, que estaba de visita y que ellos serian sus guías, Ben solo asintió feliz por volver a ver a Dawn, aunque no se veían con la frecuencia deseada Dawn había logrado congeniar de una manera maravillosa con el pequeño Ketchum. El camino hacia el aeropuerto fue escuchando al chiquillo hablando de las aventuras que podría vivir con Dawn, ella siempre se prestaba a seguir sus travesuras.

– Mama ¡Allá esta! – dijo Ben corriendo hasta donde estaba Dawn, en una banca en compañía de sus maletas con toda su atención concentrada en su celular. – ¡Tía Dawn! – se abalanzo sobre los brazos de la joven.

– ¿A quien tenemos por aquí? – Dawn recibió al niño entre sus brazos feliz de verlo – ¿Cómo estas Ben? –

– Feliz de verte de nuevo, tía –

– Yo también pequeño Ben –

– ¡Dawn! – saludo May alcanzado por fin a su hijo y a su amiga.

– La edad ya te esta pesando May – saludó Dawn ironizando.

– ¡Que graciosa! –

– A mi también me da gusto verte – Dawn abrazo a su amiga fuertemente.

Entre las dos y con ayuda de un empleado del aeropuerto llevaron todas las maletas de Dawn a la cajuela de la camioneta de May, la castaña la molestaba diciendo que había llevado todo lo necesario y hasta más para quedarse a vivir por un año o más en Jotho. Terminaron por ir a un puesto de comida rápida, así Ben pasaría tiempo jugando y ellas podrían platicar a solas, la peliazul había insistido a May que tenia algo importante que decirle y aunque se muriera de la curiosidad tenia que esperar hasta que Ben estuviera algo lejos de ella, a pesar de su edad era un niño bastante listo y fue rápido podía hacer conjeturas, a veces hasta mas pronto que el mismo Ash. Ben tomo el objeto de regalo de su cajita feliz corriendo a jugar con un par de chiquillos de su edad en el área de juegos.

– Ahora si puedes decirme ¿Qué rayos sucede? – soltó May sin esperar discreciones.

– May creo que el matrimonio ya no te sienta muy bien – comento tranquilamente Dawn bebiendo de su refresco.

– Anda, no empieces a divagar…–

– ¡Que amargada! –

– ¡Que payasa! –

– ¡Que genio! –

– ¡Dawn! –

– Esta bien, solo porque es importante y porque no quiero que pasen mas tragedias de las que ya…– Dawn tomo una papa frita y espero a terminarla para seguir charlando – Se trata del evento –

– Lo se, tu también has sido invitada pero ¿Por qué adelantaste el viaje? Si aun faltan dos semanas…Los invitados tendrían que estar aquí hasta la fecha del evento, digo al fin y al cabo no son los anfitriones. Ese cargo pesado ya lo tengo yo–

– Si pero yo tengo una buena amiga que me dará posada en su casa ¿O no? – pregunto Dawn con toda la cara llena de inocencia, aun a pesar de cualquier situación la chica no perdía su sentido del humor y de vez en cuando su mal genio.

– Ni tienes que preguntarlo, pero anda dime –

– La cosa es que bien… como una vez te comente Drew y Soledad vendrán, y lo harán juntos…y llegan en una semana y…–

– ¿¡Que!? – gritó May sin pena.

– Lo que escuchas May… pero eso no es lo malo del asunto… la situación es que ellos han insistido en que los cuatro hagamos equipo para una demostración. Yo intente persuadirlos de que seria una mala idea pero no me han escuchado, Drew me comento en secreto que seria una buena forma de "enmendar" los errores del pasado…– termino de decir Dawn esperando la reacción de su amiga.

– ¡Que carajos tiene Drew en el cerebro! ¿Es estúpido? – puso los ojos en blanco y su voz estaba llena de coraje.

– Cálmate May, por eso vine antes porque ya han hablado con el comité organizador y les pareció una idea maravillosa, digo después de todo la gran coordinadora ha estado mucho tiempo fuera de las ligas y eso les parece un regreso perfecto –

–Ellos que van a saber –

– Solo lo necesario, además míralo por el lado bueno es tu oportunidad de hablar con Drew, digo creo que es algo muy tonto que sigan peleados, tu ya tienes una familia y un matrimonio ejemplar – dijo con una ironía provocando una mueca de molestia en la oyente – Y Drew esta a punto de casarse…– esta vez su voz fue mas suave.

Aunque May nunca lo admitiera, Dawn estaba más que segura que en el interior de ella aun guardaba algo por su antiguo amor, quizás solo un cariño o lo que fuera pero era evidente que le dolía.

– ¿No tengo mas opciones? –

– No –

May solo torció los ojos y sonrió como aquel que sabe que no puede hacer mas sobre su destino, tal vez Dawn tenia razón y volver a ver a Drew, arreglar las cosas e intentar ser amigos pudieran darle un nuevo aire a su vida, quizás de esa manera podría dejarse de sentir tan culpable de algo que todos los días venia a atormentarle en su cabeza, quizás solo se trataba de eso, no lo sabría hasta que volviera a tenerlo enfrente.

Los primeros días de la semana pasaron muy rápido y con la misma rutina en su hogar, Ash marchando desde muy temprano y llegando hasta muy entrada la noche. Dawn, May y Ben pasaban horas en el jardín y en el parque entrenando nuevas rutinas, la visita de su amiga había aligerado la atmosfera tan pesada que se sentía en casa pero cada vez que volvían a ella May recordaba que solo era cuestión de días, horas para volver a ver a Drew y esta vez, de la mano de Soledad. Ironías de la vida. Antes ese era su miedo más grande, ahora era una realidad. De que extrañas maneras pasa la vida, de pronto esta en un lugar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estas en otro sitio. Pero ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerse en una sola pieza ¿Quién lo diría? Que aquella muchacha inmadura e ingenua que apenas comenzaba su viaje terminaría siendo una madre ejemplar vaya que si lo era. Aunque aquella tarde las cosas se habían complicado con algunos asuntos del evento para el cual ya estaba a poco más de una semana.

"_El entrenamiento sea extendido ¿Podrías pasar por Ben? Esta en clase de natación". _

Ash sintió su celular vibrar, el cual había dejado en el olvido desde que llego de nueva a su oficina después de dos largas horas encerrado en la sala de juntas. Acudió a atenderlo, no solía recibir llamadas a su celular más que de May o Brock, algunas veces de Gary cuando necesitaba información importante para alguna de sus investigaciones, aunque con este último estaba molesto por haber revelado su "pequeño secreto" al preocupado Brock. Leyó el mensaje, hace tiempo que no atendía de buena forma sus labores como padre, si claro que llevaba un sustento envidiable a casa pero su hijo había estado de la figura paterna desde hacia un par de meses. Y claro, May tenia que recordarle donde estaba Ben porque el lo habría olvidado, no es porque no estuviera al pendiente de el pero Ash había decidido _alejarse_ de May, y eso incluía a Ben. La única razón: lo ocurrido hace algunas semanas, su noche de aniversario.

"_Yo lo llevo a casa. Suerte con tu entrenamiento, besos."_

Ash contesto rápido el mensaje sin siquiera pensarlo, le parecía una buena idea para pasar un tiempo de calidad con su hijo sin necesidad de que su esposa este cuestionándole a todo momento. Las ultimas semanas su conducta "había sido buena" no aparecía por algún blog o alguna red social acusándole de infidelidad o incluso su _secreto _problema con el alcohol, esas cosas si las había dejado de lado por la promesa que se hizo a si mismo. Ash estaba contesto por pasar un tiempo con su hijo, no importaba que eso interferiría con su rutina diaria por la búsqueda insistente de esa misteriosa mujer a la cual no volvió a ver, pasar tiempo con su hijo era mas provechoso.

Tomo las llaves de su auto y salió a paso veloz de la oficina, su horario de trabajo ya terminaba y solo por esa vez tenia prisa de salir. Ben era lo único importante que tenia en el mundo. Se sentía culpable de la mala imagen de padre que tenia sobre el ¿Cómo evitarlo? No era fácil, y vaya que lo intentaba. Crecer sin un padre nunca seria sencillo, y el mejor que nadie lo sabia y las cosas podrían resultar peor cuando tu padre vive en tu propia casa pero esta tan ausente por las sombras del pasado.

_Debes de dejar de vivir en el pasado. _

El lugar en donde se encontraba su hijo no estaba muy lejos de su trabajo, después de todo algo así como una extensión de la Liga, un centro acuático. ¡Agua! Otra ironía más de la vida, y su pequeño que se mostraba reacio a aprender a nadar a su corta edad y a saber más sobre pokemon acuáticos, por alguna curiosa razón Ben decía que eran sus favoritos. Y otra vez se mostraba un recordatorio constante de lo que tanto quería olvidar. Negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar sus pensamientos lejos de el y marcho hasta la sección de albercas, miro su reloj y la clase ya terminaba, decidió esperar a Ben en una pequeña sala que se mostraba antes de salir al exterior, evitaba todo tipo de contacto con alguna amiga de May y algún improvisado interrogatorio. Tomo un solitario lugar, en la última silla ubicada en la sala.

– Hey Ash – una conocida voz femenina lo saco de su intento por pasar desapercibido. Alzo la mirada y se encontró con una mujer.

– ¿Sakura? – Claro que lo era, la recordaba de la noche de hace un par de semanas, los cambios eran muy notorios.

– Ash ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haces por aquí? – se acerco a saludarlo.

– Muy bien, Sakura ¿Y tú? Vengo por mi hijo – trato de contestar las preguntas de la mujer.

– Lo mismo, mi Jared y tu hijo Ben son muy amigos ¿Lo sabias? –

– ¿Tienes un hijo? Vaya que sorpresas de la vida –

– Si, y ya tengo cinco años casada ¿Cómo ves? –

– Me da mucho gusto por ti, Sakura –

– Si, sin duda es la mejor etapa de mi vida –

– Lo puedo imaginar – reconoció Ash, imaginando que tal vez el podría decir lo mismo si su vida tratara de otra circunstancia.

– Y vaya quien diría que el famoso Maestro Pokemon sentaría cabeza – bromeo Sakura.

– Si, muchos suelen decir lo mismo – contesto Ash observando al pequeño grupo de niños que entraba a al sala con sus mochilas regresando de su entrenamiento.

– El tiempo te ha sentado bien, Ash y vaya que no te veía desde…– Se maldijo a si misma por hablar sin pensar ¿Era algo característico en ella? Recordaba su encuentro con May hace un par de semanas.

– Si, después del funeral de Misty…– susurro muy despacio.

– Fue un golpe muy duro para todos…era mi mejor amiga. Ella, Casey y yo nos volvimos inseparables ¿Lo sabias? Fue una buena época –

– Si lo llegue a saber, nuestra vida cambio mucho después de su partida – reconoció Ash.

No era que le gustara hablar del tema que lo volvía loco pero sentía que tenia que hacerlo, con nadie podría hablar y expresar lo mucho que le dolió. Además de Brock, Tracey y las hermanas de Misty nadie había sido tan cercano a ella como Sakura y Casey, en especial la mujer que tenía en frente, quizás sus tan parecidas historias o si actitud, pero el tiempo las convirtió en las mejores amigas.

– Lo fue, no ha sido lo mismo sin ella, es como si nos hubiera dejado desprotegidas pero… confió en que ella esta mucho mejor que nosotros –

– ¿Lo superaste? – quiso saber Ash, sus ojos temblaban.

Sakura encontró su mirada y casi pudo sentir el dolor que llevaba escondido dentro. Ella sabía mucho más de lo que el moreno creía, ella sabia de los sentimientos de Misty y poco después supo que Ash correspondía a estos, pero por malas situaciones del destino la vida les había jugado mal. Su mente se torció y por un momento quiso abrir la boca y decir todo lo que sabía pero ¿Quién era ella para decirlo? ¿Quién era ella para arruinar n matrimonio? Suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

– No del todo…– bajo su mirada, quedando casi indefensa.

– Te vi hace un par de noches – Ash cambio de tema, seria lo mejor, aquello podía mover fibras muy profundas en ambos.

– ¿En donde? – Sakura alzo la mirada, ella no lo recordaba.

– En un bar del centro, ibas con unas amigas…–

¡La había visto!

– Ah creo que ya se que noche, festejábamos a un amigo – dijo como si el asunto no tuviera mucha importancia.

Pero para Ash si lo tenía, era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de saber algo más de aquella misteriosa chica.

– Las vi salir, a Casey, a ti y a otra amiga tuya. Muy guapa por cierto – trato de sonar natural.

– A ti no se te escapa nada ¿Verdad, Ash? –

– No soy ciego, Sakura. Y ella en verdad era bellísima, podría decir que es de las mujeres más bellas que he visto. Dime Sakura ¿Quién es? – quiso saber.

– Eres casado –

– Y también soy hombre –

– May es mi amiga –

– No hare nada –

– ¿Entonces? –

– Solo quiero saber –

– Es una amiga que conocí hace algunos años, se llama Aria – se limito a contestar solo lo necesario.

Por fin la misteriosa mujer tenía nombre, iba a preguntar algo más pero como por cuestiones divinas Jared y Ben entraron corriendo a donde estaban sus papas. Era lo mejor de momento, al menos ya tenia un dato importante. _No puedes, no debes _se susurraba a si mismo mentalmente mientras se despedía de la mujer y de su hijo, tomaba a Ben de la mano y el niño le platicaba como le había ido en las clases. Tenia que concentrarse. _Otro día, Ketchum, este día es de tu hijo. _

_._

* * *

_N/A: Hola! Bien, algo tardado este capitulo, quizás no tanto pero bueno, para mi mal gusto quizás ahora demore más en actualizar cambie de trabajo y ahora las cosas son un poco mas pesadas. Pero no lo dejare. Siento si este capitulo ha sido algo 'lento' no se, pero era necesario para que los próximos capítulos sean mas fáciles de hilar, les aseguro que los próximos serán mucho mas interesantes…_

_Canción__ que inspiro este capitulo: Soledad enamorada de Ricardo Arjona. _

_Cualquier duda, queja, comentario o sugerencia pueden hacer algo mas abajo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer esto!._


	6. Encuentros Furtivos

**HURRICANE**

**6. Encuentros Furtivos**

* * *

– Aria – susurró para si mismo.

Daba vueltas en su silla, hojeando de vez en cuando las hojas que esperaban su firma para una importante autorización, su rostro se torcía en una sonrisa y sus ojos divagan en alguna parte del mundo.

Tomo el bolígrafo de tinta negra y después de solo releer los encabezados decidió que eso era suficiente para autorizar los documentos que requerían con suma urgencia su firma.

– ¿Ash? – la voz de su amigo lo trataba de llamar a la tierra.

– Aquí están los documentos – contestó Ash incorporándose, alcanzándole los papeles.

– Ash, ni siquiera los leíste – contestó Gary un poco extrañado.

– ¿Debo desconfiar de ti? –

– Claro que no, pero es importante que tengas conocimiento de las cosas que llevan tu firma ¿O me equivoco? –

– Lo se, lo siento – susurro Ash apenado dejando el bolígrafo sobre su escritorio. Se tallo las sienes y suspiro profundo.

– ¿Pasa algo malo? – Gary ocupó asiento en frente del hombre.

– No realmente –

– ¿Entonces? –

– No creo que deba decirte… me traicionaste – protestó Ash.

Gary negó con la cabeza dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa divertida, aquello lejos de preocuparle lo encontraba así, divertido, la actitud de Ash de un niño pequeño reclamando por haberle contado a Brock de sus cada vez mas frecuentes salidas al bar para seguir con su alocada obsesión hacia esa mujer de la cual no tenia ni un solo rastro. Al menos Gary tenia motivos para ir, durante las ultimas semanas había coincido algunas veces con Casey, ya después que Ash tenia que volver a sus labores como un hombre de familia. El prefería seguirla pasando bien y en Casey encontraba una excelente compañera aunque su amistad no era tan profunda las noches en el bar los habían hecho mas cercanos pero de este detalle prefería aun no comentarle nada a Ash, el mismo estaba confundido pero no podía negar que el intereses en la chica no era solo el de una compañera de fiestas, el interés romántico que hace mucho no sentía volvía a presentarse en el castaño pero era demasiado reservado, y hasta estar seguro comentaría algo. Ash nunca se daría cuenta.

– No es para tanto, Ash. Brock me pregunto, el esta igual o mas preocupado por ti, así como yo. El es el único que te hace entrar en razón… en ocasiones –

Ash torció el gesto, nuevamente se encontraba con una gran verdad, Brock era el único que lo podía hacer entrar en razón, y claro, no siempre lo lograba y en el transcurso de los últimos años las cosas se hacían mas complicadas.

– Olvidemos eso – concilio el moreno – Esta vez prometes no decir nada ¡Si no te mato! – amenazo Ash, aunque sabia que ese juramento lo hará al aire, al menos lo intentaría.

– Lo juro solemnemente – alzó Gary una mano como si estuviera tomando protesta de algo.

Ash solo negó con la cabeza riendo – Se como se llama –

Una vez más con su obsesión.

– ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – No era necesario preguntar de quien hablaba.

– ¡Sakura! – Contestó – Hace algunos días que fui por Ben a sus clases de natación y resulto ser que Sakura ¿La recuerdas? Es madre del mejor amigo de Ben, se lo pregunte ¡Rayos! No pude evitarlo, y me lo dijo –

Otro motivo por el cual no le diría a Ash que estaba "saliendo", o algo así con Casey, Ash sabia que eran amigas y era capaz de hostigarla con tal de saber mas de esa mujer.

– Que pequeño es el mundo – se hizo el desentendido – ¿Cómo se llama? – la curiosidad le gano.

– Aria – susurro Ash como si estuviera pronunciando algo demasiado sagrado.

Gary lo percibió y sonrió, no sabia si alegrarse por el o preocuparse, el castaño había decidido mantenerse al margen de los asuntos "románticos" de Ash.

– Bonito nombre ¿Sabes algo mas de ella? –

– Solo eso – agacho la cabeza – Pero eso ya es un gran paso – afirmó.

– ¿Seguirás insistiendo? –

– Hasta que pueda hablar con ella. En serio Gary, esto no es como las otras ocasiones. Si, se que estoy casado pero mis intenciones no son ningunas de ese tipo. Cuando mis ojos y los de ella se cruzaron hicieron un click… ¡Se que parezco loco! O como me estoy portando como un estúpido adolescente… pero si mis impulsos me han llevado hasta donde estoy ¿Por qué no he de seguirlos una vez mas? –

No lo juzgaría, no diría nada, solo por esa vez.

– Son tus asuntos, Ketchum – Gary tomó los documentos y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Ash sonrió al escuchar a su amigo – Entonces Oak ¿Mañana al mismo bar? –

– Seguro, mañana sin falta – y se cerró la puerta tras de si.

¿Era posible enamorarse de una desconocida? ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría a Ash? Gary y Brock se lo preguntaban con constancia, desde que la vio por primera y única vez se había formado de esa opción que irónicamente, lo habían vuelto a la vida, aunque fuera de esa manera, pero Gary lamentaba lo que pudiera pasar, después de todo su _sobrino_ también podría salir lastimado. Sabia que no era uno de los gustos de una noche de Ash, desde que la había visto y desde aquella promesa que le hizo a Brock por salvar su matrimonio no había tenido ningún índice de infidelidad hacia su esposa, claro, al menos no física. Tan solo rogaba al cielo que saliera bien librado de todo eso.

* * *

– ¡Tienes que controlarte May! –

– ¿Y como se supone que lo haga? –

La histérica voz de May llenaba la estancia, iba y venia de un lado a otro, revolviéndose el cabello, jugando con sus manos, con los ojos temblando. Parecía una adolescente nerviosa y por eso solo podría haber una razón.

– ¡Por Arceus! Eres una mujer, no una niñita – la regañó Dawn.

– No tienes que recodármelo – contesto molesta – Es solo que… ¡Carajo! ¿La semana tuvo que irse tan rápido? – lanzó la pregunta al aire.

– Deja de hacerte cuestionamientos tontos y mejor alístate, tenemos que ir por ellos –

– ¿Y porque yo? –

– Porque el comité organizador te lo ha pedido de favor…tú eres una de las anfitrionas –

– Pero ni siquiera soy de Johto – protestó.

– ¿Y eso que? Vives aquí –

– Esta bien ¿Puedes subir por Ben? Iré a cambiarme –

Dawn sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras su amiga subía las escaleras a toda velocidad, necesitaba controlarse, tomar un poco de aire. Sabía que Dawn tenía razón, ella ya no era una niña. No. era una mujer adulta y sus pensamientos tenían que ser diferentes a los de su adolescencia tan distintos a lo que llego a pensar hace años atrás, cuando fue la ultima vez que lo vio. No tardo mucho en volver a bajar para encontrarse con Dawn esperando con Ben, tomo las llaves de su camioneta y salieron de su casa.

–La semana ha pasado rápido ¿No? – dijo May tratando de parecer tranquilo, rompiendo el breve silencio que se había hecho en el coche desde que salieron de su casa, el aeropuerto estaba a una distancia considerable.

– Has estado practicando con mucha constancia ¡Sigues siendo brillante! El tiempo pasa mas rápido así – comento Dawn quien iba en el asiento del copiloto comiendo una paleta.

– Lo bien aprendido, nunca se olvida. Además mis pokemon siguen siendo los mas fieles – sonrió al recordar la profunda lealtad de su equipo.

– Tu misma lo has dicho – confirmó las palabras de su amiga – ¿Vendrás tus padres y Max? – La presencia de los familiares cercanos era importante en un evento de tal magnitud.

– No creo que mis papas puedan dejar el lugar solo, pero Max estará aquí empezando la próxima semana –

– ¡El pequeño Max! – sonrió al recordar al hermano menor de su mejor amiga.

– Ya no es tan pequeño, te aseguro que es más alto que tu adorado Paul – la molesto.

– ¡Deja a Paul en paz! Nada tiene que ver –

– Escuchas su nombre y tus ojos se iluminan –

– ¡Eso no es cierto! – protestó.

– ¡Cielos! ¿Siguen sin poder admitirlo? –

– ¿De que rayos hablas May? – se trataba de hacer la desentendida.

– Lo sabes bien –

Dawn torció el gesto, estaba obligada a responder – En eso estábamos pero ¡Dios mío! Ese carácter que tiene… los dos somos muy acelerados –

– Y por eso te viniste sin darte santo ni seña ¿Cierto? –

– Esta bien, esta bien ¡Lo admito! – Protestó alzando las manos como si fuera culpable de algún delito – ¿Te ha dicho algo? –

May solo asintió con la cabeza, no es que fuera la persona mas cercana a Paul ni mucho menos, ese chico seguía siendo el mismo, frio, reservado pero con Dawn podía convertirse en el ser mas amoroso del mundo y para prueba estaban los últimos dos años en los que ambos habían intentado una relación pero las personalidades de ambos siempre eran un obstáculo, ¿Qué papel tenia May? Paul había decidido sin quererlo que se convirtiera en su mediadora. No, no es que Paul aceptara la ayuda de otras personas con tanta facilidad pero May era una persona especial en la vida de Dawn, ella era su mejor amiga y quien mejor que ella para convencerla. Paul podía ser lo que sea pero por Dawn podía voltear el mundo al revés si era necesario. Era un amor de verdad. En ocasiones se preguntaba como para ella no era posible vivir un amor tan intenso como ese, a pesar de los pleitos, las reconciliaciones siempre eran lo mejor, no juzgaba su relación, así eran ellos.

Aunque May hubiera querido evitar el momento del que tanto había estado huyendo, el escape fue corto. Tan perdida estaba en la conservación con su mejor amiga, estaciono la camioneta y aunque por su mente paso dejarle las llaves a Dawn y ella regresar junto con Ben a casa seria mostrar que era débil. _Eres una mujer fuerte, _se trataba de recordar. Pero sus piernas temblaban como aquella tarde, cuando por primera vez ella y Drew se sinceraron. Dawn salió del coche y tomo a Ben de la mano, May aun trataba de conciliarse con su pasado que despertaba despotricando en un mar de recuerdos en contra de ella. Dawn la miro con dulzura y le dio un suave apretón de manos que la hizo volver a la realidad, May le dirigió una sonrisa cálida y supo que no tenia nada que temer, si en todo su matrimonio, aun ni todos los problemas que pudiera tener con Ash, la habían hecho desconcentrarse. Quizás solo era eso, era la primera vez en casi cinco años que lo volvía a ver. Ya eran unos adultos y no los mismos adolescentes de antaño, ambos tenían una vida hecha y caminos demasiado separados.

_Estoy bien, _movió los labios en silencio para hacerle saber a Dawn que podían dirigirse hasta donde estaba la pareja.

Ellos ya las estaban esperando. Soledad estaba tan hermosa e impecable como siempre, con ese aire tan único en ella, la castaña sintió algo extraño, ella era tan diferente a May pero Ash también era tan diferente a Drew, y justo parecía haberlo llamado con el pensamiento, caminaba por detrás de la banca en la que estaba sentada Soledad, llevaba algunas maletas mas de las que descansaban a un la de la mujer. Esos ojos verdes que tanta pasión había despertado en ella se cruzaron con esa intensa mirada azul, y de repente el mundo se detuvo y el resto de la gente desapareció, sus impulsos los guiaron y caminaron con toda la prisa del mundo como si este se fuese a acabar antes de que pudieran llegar hasta donde estaba el otro. Una película se dibujo en su mente, recordando exactamente que el inicio de toda su historia había comenzado en Jotho. Dawn se quedo mirando un poco confundida, Soledad ni siquiera se había dado cuenta por estar al pendiente de su aparato telefónico. Ben quiso avanzar detrás de su madre pero Dawn lo retuvo de la mano acercándose a donde se encontraba la prometida de Drew.

– Hola… May – susurró tan despacio y tan cerca de ella, que May no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

– Drew – dibujó una sonrisa y le extendió la mano. Su mente volvió a tierra, percatándose que había actuado guiado por un extraño impulso, esperaba no parecer una loca.

– ¿Cómo has estado? – su sonrisa se ladeo y ella recordó como eso podía volverla loca, pero no estaba mas en el pasado.

– Excelente, la vida ha sido buena ¿Y tu?– contesto tratando de sonar lo mas tranquilo que pudiera. El la observo con discreción, los años habían hecho de ella una mujer hermosa, la belleza siempre había estado de su lado.

– No me puedo quejar, las cosas van pintado de maravilla –

– ¡Drew! –

Justo cuando May iba a comentar algo más una voz los hizo volver a recordar que había gente esperándolos. Era Soledad llamándole desde su lugar con Dawn y Ben a un lado de ella. La castaña suspiro y se encamino hasta donde esperaban por ellos. Le dedico una fugaz sonrisa a Drew y camino con prisa. Saludo a Soledad y se encamino hasta el coche excusándose con ellos, tomando a Ben de la mano. Para Drew fue extraño verla en aquel cuadro que aunque ya lo supiera no era lo mismo verlo en vivo ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que después de años sin verse ella fuera madre? Y el estuviera a punto de casarse. Miro la figura de May alejarse y la del niño, y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta preguntándose que seria de su vida si el fuera el padre de ese niño, que ellos fueran su familia.

* * *

– ¡Que jodida noche! – grito Ash perdiéndose su voz en la música que sonaba.

– ¿Qué esperabas Ash? Que viniera a esperar ella por ti –dijo Gary con algo de fastidio en la voz bebiendo de su copa.

El moreno le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

– No tiene que enojarte la verdad. Ella no sabe de tu existencia, tú eres el obsesionado – agregó con poco interés.

Trato de ponerse en los zapatos de su amigo, el ambiente se había vuelto algo pesado, quizás la tenia razón pero no pretendía rendirse cuando después de semanas tenia un dato relevante de ella.

Si, claro. Saber su nombre no era algo en verdad tan relevante pero al menos era algo. Ya llevaban cuatro noches con la misma rutina (la misma que supuestamente había abandonado) salir de la oficina, correr directo al Pub donde la encontró. Mismos días que había llegado visita a la ciudad y que mantenían más ocupada a May, estaba a solo días del evento de coordinadores.

– ¿No crees que deberías de estar mas preocupado por el evento de tu esposa? – volvió a hablar Gary.

Torció los ojos y se pregunto a si mismo si el podía leer su mente. Sus palabras sonaron crueles por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

– No soy coordinador – fue lo único que se le ocurrió para defenderse.

– Pero eres su esposo – espeto el castaño.

Ganaba de nuevo.

– Aunque lo dudes, he estado al tanto. Ella no necesita mi ayuda, es la mejor y tú lo sabes, ella cuenta con todo mi apoyo. La he visto entrenar –

– Hay rumores –

– ¿De que hablas? –

– ¿Te harás el loco? –

– Si supiera no estaría preguntando –

– Ketchum a ti nunca se te va quitar lo lento. Drew llego antes de lo previsto a la ciudad ¿No? –

– ¿Y eso que? – alzo una ceja mostrando que ese tema le molestaba.

– ¿Acaso no recuerdas el "fogoso" pasado de tu mujer y Drew? – pregunto Gary algo retador, lo hacia con toda la alevosía y ventaja y la valentía que le daban el poco alcohol que llevaba en su cuerpo.

– No digas estupideces Oak – escupió Ash para después beber por completo el liquido de su botella.

– Estas celoso –

Ash le volvió a dirigir una mirada fulminante pero Gary no se inmuto ni nada.

– No quieres admitirlo – volvió a comentar.

Ash llevo su mirada hasta la botella que descansaba sobre la barra del bar, se sintió confundido de momento ¿Celoso? Lo dudaba. Quería a May, era obvio que le gustaba y hasta cierto punto la deseaba, al menos sus primeros dos años de matrimonio habían sido mejores que los últimos dos, no podía culparla a ella, eran más bien los fantasmas de su pasado. Pero también había en algo en Ketchum que para nada le agradaba y eso era que alguien se metiera con lo que es _suyo _y May era su esposa.

_Maldito Oak que le gusta jugar con mi mente. _

– Es mi esposa, y confió en ella. Lo de Drew y ella son cosas del pasado– puntualizo muy seguro.

– ¿Qué harías si ella te hiciera lo que tu? – lo desafío.

Un extraño sentimiento invadió las entrañas de Ash, y por un momento, solo por un breve instante pudo sentirse en los zapatos de May y el tormento que seguramente ella también había pasado durante cada día de los últimos años y ella seguía siendo una excelente esposa y una madre ejemplar.

Gary lo miro con disimuló y supo que estaba logrando su objetivo, quizás haciendo que se pusiera justo en la misma situación en la que tantas veces había estado May dejara de cometer locuras, y sobretodo, podría olvidar esa loca obsesión que invadía su cabeza.

– No lo haría… y no por mi, ama a Ben sobre todas las cosas y jamás haría algo que lo dañaría –

_¡Lotería! Eres tu quien destroza cada vez mas su propia familia. _

El rostro de Ash se tenso y se perdió entre sus pensamientos tomando del nuevo líquido que había pedido. Gary volteo su rostro y supuso que seria suficiente, al menos solo de momento, giro su asiento hacia la multitud de personas que se abarrotaban en la pista y algunas cuantas salían hacia el patio trasero. Miraba el reloj algo aburrido esperando que Ash decidiera irse, no pensaba dejarlo solo, May era una buena amiga para el y si Ash cometía alguna locura a días de su evento podría afectarle, no le gustaba mucho la idea de ser _niñera _y menos de alguien que ya no tenia edad para esas cosas.

– ¡Hey Gary! –

Una vocecilla muy conocida lo obligó a voltear hacia la entrada principal, y cuando vio a la rubia desplazándose hasta donde se encontraban, una sonrisa iluminó por completo su rostro. Ash alzo la vista y observó con nada de discreción el juego de miradas entre Gary y Casey.

– Hola Casey – saludo Gary acercándose a besarle la mejilla rodeándole la cintura con su brazo, Ash se extrañó del gesto.

– ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó Casey devolviéndole el saludo, la mirada pesada de Ash la obligo a voltear, no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí – Hola Ash – saludo tratando de arreglar su error.

– Pero que sorpresa Casey, hace tanto tiempo…– le devolvió el saludo.

Su mente recordó justo el último momento que había visto a la chica, pero prefería no mencionarlo.

– Tienes razón pero ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó curiosa Casey, era natural encontrarse con Gary pero nunca había coincidido con Ash.

– Pues…– Gary le dirigió una mirada suplicante y en ese momento entendió que no seria buena idea preguntarle, al verla los ojos de Gary hablaron por si solos. No arruinaría la felicidad de su amigo – Pues a veces es bueno tomar un poco de aire ¿No? El matrimonio es algo complicado – miro su reloj para saber la hora – Y pues ya es algo tarde y tengo que regresar a casa, así que si me disculpan… –

– Seguro Ash, que pases buenas noches – se despidió Casey tomando el lugar que ahora dejaba libre el moreno.

– Si pásenla bien…– buscó la mirada de Gary y aprovecho que Casey pedía algo en la barra para susurrar – Tu me debes una platica –

– Lo que digas Ketchum – contestó Gary volviendo a tomar lugar a un lado de la chica.

Ash salió del pub, aunque deseaba saber algo más de _Aria_ encontró mas interesante ponerse el reto de averiguar las cosas por si solo. Además no quería causarle problemas a Gary con Casey, aunque le extrañaba su tan secreta e inesperada relación o lo que sea que tuvieran, las mujeres solían ser muy extrañas y al preguntar por su amiga, Casey podría ser capaz de pensar que su amigo solía tenia intenciones de informar a Ash sobre el asunto, y eso era lo mas alejado de la realidad. Y aunque estaba un poco molesto con Oak por no comentarle sobre su _relación _con Casey esperaba que al menos el pudiera disfrutar todo eso que el nunca pudo hacer.

* * *

– Están haciendo un trabajo excelente chicas –

Drew se acerco hasta donde se hallaba su prometida y Dawn, May quien descansaba en una banca a un costado de la arena imito a Drew siguiéndolo hasta donde se encontraban las chicas. Ya habían pasado algunos días desde la llegada de Drew y Soledad y las cosas no eran tan malas como las pudo imaginar, quizás había sido porque apenas y tenían tiempo de intercambiar algunas palabras, Soledad parecía tener mucha urgencia por, aun a mitad de un evento tan importante, seguir ultimando los detalles de su boda a la cual el matrimonio Ketchum fue invitado. Soledad no pudo esperar más de un día e hiso extensivo la invitación la noche después de llegar, May había organizado una pequeña cena para ellos, Brock y Erika, y por supuesto, Dawn. Sus sentidos se helaron cuando observo la leyenda estampada en la hermosa invitación, sentimientos tan extraños que prefirió ignorar.

– Es su turno – dijo Dawn quien sonriente devolvía a sus pokemon dentro de sus pokebolas, definitivamente merecían un descanso.

– No hace falta – hablo May

Dawn soltó una sonora risa – Se me olvido que sufres del Síndrome Ketchum – aludió Dawn al recordar a su amigo y su enorme ego.

– Todos sabemos que la exhibición de tus Pokemon es maravillosa, May. Pero ¿Su nivel de ataque? – desafío Drew a May.

– ¿Dudan de mi? Se los he demostrado – se defendió.

– Si, pero una ronda mas no te haría mal. Uno contra uno – reto Drew a May.

– No me tientes –

– No seas cobarde –

Sus ojos se cruzaron, sus miradas desafiantes y la adrenalina recorrió la sangre del cuerpo de ambos.

– Acepto –

– Eso es genial – murmuro Soledad con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro. Al parecer tanto ella como Ash no se incomodaban por el contacto que Drew y May pudieran volver a tener – Dawn ¿Podrías acompañarme a pedir informes de los patrocinadores? Necesito elaborar un reporte y mandarlo esta noche –

Soledad recordó que tenia trabajo atrasado y no podía dejar pasar mas el tiempo. Dawn sonrió y solo asintió, tomaron sus cosas y salieron sin decir más. May maldijo en su interior quedarse a solas con Drew.

– ¿Y bien? – la voz de Drew irrumpió los pensamientos de May.

– Usare a mi Blaziken –

– Bien, elijo a Roserade –

– ¿En verdad? –

– No me subestimes, May –

Se coloraron frente a frente, sus ojos no dejaron de estar fijos el uno al otro. Los recuerdos de su adolescencia arrebataron por completo la concentración de ambos y fue así como comenzó una batalla que iba más allá de solo un simple entrenamiento. Uno contra uno pero era más que suficiente, en que orden de sus entrenadores podían denotarse las intenciones escondidas de sus voces.

En ningún momento sus ojos dejaron de tener contacto, el espectáculo que sus pokemon ofrecían era casi tan hermoso como sus brillantes miradas, el fulgor de los ojos que reclamaba la añoranza del pasado y las dudas de antaño que de repente resurgían de las cenizas.

Había sido suficiente, no hubo ningún ganador. Lo habían decidido, ellos mismos lo declararon un empate. Volvieron a sus compañeros a sus Pokebolas, merecían un largo descanso.

– Sigues siendo buena, May – tuvo que admitir Drew.

– Opino lo mismo, creo que el tiempo nos ha sentado bien en todos los aspectos – cerró los ojos por una milésima de segunda para concentrarse.

– Creo que si lo ha sido, tenemos todo lo que hemos querido ¿O no? –

Y tal vez, solo tal vez esperaba escuchar la negativa en voz de May.

– Todo lo que hemos soñado. Tú tienes una carrera brillante, una prometida hermosa…–

– Tú sigues siendo una gran coordinadora que por fin regresa, además creo que eso no se compara con el maravilloso matrimonio que tienes…pero sobre todo, con tu hijo…–

La sinceridad en las palabras de ambos se sentía tan extraña.

– Si, después de mucho…– trató de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

– Escogiste un buen momento –

– Si, me parece una muy buena idea la exposición de este tipo de eventos a futuros coordinadores, o a los que van camino hacerlo. Después de todo llegar al Gran Festival no es cosa fácil –

– Si, seguramente tendrás a muchos tras tuyo…– corrigió su voz – Digo, eres una de las grandes –

– No como tu…o Soledad –

– Cada quien tiene su estilo –

– Tal vez…– May miro su reloj y sintió las ganas de salir corriendo con toda la urgencia del mundo del recinto – Se esta haciendo tarde, debemos buscar a las chicas –

May se dio la vuelta y tomo su pequeña maleta, dio unos pasos y Drew la sujeto del brazo con fuerza impidiendo que pudiera caminar. Se quedo ahí, inmóvil, esperando alguna respuesta de Drew, no fue capaz de darse la vuelta y enfrentarlo, solo fue el silencio el que reino por lo que fue una eternidad de minutos.

– May – su voz fue un golpe directo a su equilibrio.

– Drew…es tarde –

– Por favor…–

– No…–

No fueron necesarias tantas palabras para poder comprender lo que Drew quería. El buscaba tener una oportunidad de hablar de su pasado que nunca fue claro. Una pelea que parecía poder tener reconciliación término con todo lo que construyeron, de un día para otro Ash y May se vieron involucrados en un sorpresivo matrimonio que nadie se esperaba. ¿Fue tan poco lo que pudo sentir por el? Y aunque ahora todo formaba parte del pasado tenia que darle una respuesta a esa pregunta para poder por fin cerrar ese capitulo de su vida. No tenían porque dar vuelta atrás, su vida estaba hecha, no era necesario, solo quería escuchar.

Drew la jalo de tal manera que sus cuerpos quedaron muy cerca, el era mas alto que May, ella pasaba un poco de sus hombros, seguía sujetando su muñeca pero esta vez lo hizo con delicadeza, como solo para asegurarse de tenerla cerca. Sus ojos brillaban y estaban tan llenos de confusión, el uno al otro respiro su aliento, se quisieron contener, no sabían siquiera que hacer ¿Hablar? Como si nadie se atrevía a romper el silencio que los inundaba, no es que fueran cobardes pero sus ojos hablaron por ellos, y de pronto la mano de Drew paso hasta la mano de May entrelazándola con la de el, con su mano izquierda acarició el rostro de la mujer, su piel era cálida al tacto, respirar su mismo aire los hacia sentir tan vivos de una forma tan extraño, viajaron al pasado en cuestión de segundos. Ella no decía nada, solo disfrutaba de la calidez que el contacto de la mano de Drew sobre su rostro le ofrecía, como si estuviera siendo admirada de una forma casi sublime. Ella cerro sus ojos, el soltó su mano atrapo su rostro con ambos le depositó un beso en la frente con toda la dulzura que pudiera desprender y en un arranque de locura, o quizás traicionado por su subconsciente se acerco a sus labios, ella ya lo esperaba, en ese momento fue como si estuvieran en una especie de trance, cuando acortaba la cercanía que los separaba se detuvo por unos segundos para embriagarse de su aroma, ella hizo lo mismo. _Vuelve a la realidad, _esa voz que siempre la hacia entrar en razón resonó en su cabeza se alejó con violencia de Drew y salió corriendo con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le dieron. Eso no estaba bien. Ella amaba a Ash, ella amaba a Ben, y Drew…el solo era su pasado.

* * *

_Ash, tengo algunos problemas con la organización. No podre pasar por Ben a natación, te toca. Besos, te quiero. _

El aparato sonó una sola vez cuando el ya conducía rumbo a casa, aquel día estaba en verdad cansado y Gary, su único acompañante para seguir con su mal trazado plan había desaparecido desde temprano. May estaba a solo dos días del evento y la presión la sentía por todas partes, el había prometido ayudarla, y era lo que hacia. Esos días eran mas amenos, quizás también era por la compañía de Brock y de su recién llegada esposa Erika, o por Dawn y sus ocurrencias, tener cerca a sus amigos lo hacían sentir ese calor que dejo en el olvido hace tiempo atrás. Max también estaba en la ciudad, no podía perderse el regreso de su hermana a la coordinación. Le gustaba ver a su esposa en esa plenitud aunque el no se encontrara tan bien. Cambio la dirección de su coche hacia el centro acuático en donde se encontraba su hijo, miró su reloj, las clases concluyeron unos cuarenta minutos atrás. May había estado tan absorta en su entrenamiento que lo olvido por completo. Acelero el coche a toda la velocidad que dio para llegar a tiempo por Ben.

Cuando llegó y al entrar en la estancia no halló a nadie, llamaba a Ben pero no tenia respuesta, se alarmó. Entro hasta las albercas pero ni una sola alma, o al menos eso era lo que creía.

– ¿Quién es usted? – lo llamó una autoritaria voz femenina que de repente creyó reconocer.

Ash se quedo estático y sintió un escalofrió que lo hizo temblar. _Me estoy volviendo loco. _Giró sobre su propio eje para encontrarse con una mujer alta, vestía ropa deportiva y secaba su cabello con una toalla.

– Busco a mi hijo – apenas pudo contestar.

Y la observó bien, y no pudo creerlo. Sus ojos esmeralda y su largo cabello negro la delataron, aunque vestía muy diferente a la única noche que la vio podía seguir pasando por la mujer mas hermosa que sus ojos hubieran visto. Su tez bronceada y la elegancia al andar también la delataron.

– ¿Usted es el padre de Ben? – preguntó la mujer dejando sonar su voz un poco mas suave.

– Si –

– Oh, Señor Ketchum – extendió su mano en señal de saludo y Ash se sintió tan extrañado al saber que ella sabia quien era – Soy Aria, la maestra de su hijo –

Ash tomo la mano de la mujer entre la suya sintiendo como una electricidad misteriosa recorría su cuerpo. Los nervios aparecieron como si fuera un adolescente.

– Mucho gusto – dijo tratando de decir con toda la naturalidad que los nervios pudieran dejarle. Al sentir el contacto entre sus manos lo hizo estremecer, y no es que no estuviera preparado para volver a verla, es que había imaginado tanto como seria su próximo encuentro, la primera vez que pudiera dirigirle la palabra y presentarse que le pareció una extrema ironía que siempre la tuvo tan cerca y que nunca supo donde buscarla. – Llámeme Ash –

– De acuerdo, Ash – mostro una sonrisa que pudiera ser la perdición de cualquier hombre – Hace algún rato que acabo el entrenamiento pero no podía irme hasta saber que Ben estuviera seguro. Me empezaba alarmar al ver que no venían por el, May suele ser muy puntual –

¿Con que ella y su esposa ya se conocían? Era bastante evidente ya que ella era la que solía ir por Ben a sus entrenamientos. Las cosas podrían complicarse pero ni siquiera el mismo tenia claro que era lo que quería, lo único que pasaba por su mente era volverla a encontrar y ese momento por fin llego, pero ese no era el lugar ni el momento para decir algo.

– Tuvo algunos imprevistos – informo – Me mando un mensaje hace unos minutos –

– Ben esta en mi oficina, lo llevo – la mujer acomodo su cabello aun húmedo y caminó delante de el.

Ash quedó hipnotizado, aun a pesar de la sencillez con la que vestía seguía siendo una mujer con una belleza tan excepcional, parecía una escultura tallada por las mismas manos de ángeles. Tenia que controlar esas locas ideas que atravesaban ese momento por su cabeza con esa alberca y esa mujer frente a el.

Atravesaron la estancia llegando a un pequeño apartado de oficinas, Aria abrió la primera puerta entrando en el siendo seguida por Ash. Ben estaba sentado sobre su escritorio jugando algún juego de computadora.

– Ben, llego tu papa – informó la mujer al pequeño que salto de su asiento corriendo hasta su papa.

– ¡Papa! Creí que mama y tú me habían olvidado –

Era una ternura de infante.

– Nunca nos olvidaríamos de ti, campeón. Se nos hizo un poco, tarde eso es todo –

– ¿Viene contigo? – dijo el niño con ilusión.

– No, ella esta entrando –

– Bueno – dij el chiquillo quien preparaba su maletita para irse – ¿Conociste a mi maestra Aria? ¡Es la mejor! – comento Ben con alegría.

– Si ya la conocí, Ben –

– Y su hijo es uno de los mejores, Ash – dijo la mujer mostrando sinceridad en su voz – Aunque Jared y el sean los mas pequeños de la clase son quienes mas progreso han tenido –

– Lo ves papa, voy a ser el mejor nadador del mundo para cuando pueda tener mi primer pokemon sea de agua y poderlo entrenar y ser como tu – esboz_ó_ el niño con toda la emoción de un pequeño al saber que pronto pudiera tener su primer pokemon.

Ash y Ben se despidieron de Aria ante el llamado que la maestra había tenido en el teléfono de su oficina. La sonrisa de Ash se instalo en su rostro con la emoción de saber que ya no tendría que buscar más, por fin su incansable búsqueda había acabado. Pero ahora ¿Cuál era el siguiente paso? Ni el mismo lo sabía. No cometería ninguna locura, esa mujer no iba a ser objeto de alguna de sus viejas conquistas, ella era mucho mas que eso pero ¿Cuál era su fijación hacia ella?.

La vida a veces podía ser toda una mala broma, su hijo estaba decidido a especializarse en pokemon tipo agua, aunque quizás con el tiempo pudiera cambiar esa idea pero no parecía que fuera así, y tener en frente de el a Aria, quien era tan parecida a Misty, aunque su piel mas bien era bronceada y su cabello oscuro, podría apostar que sus ojos eran los mismos ¿Es que podrían existir las reencarnaciones o se estaba volviendo loco?

* * *

_N/A: Hola!  
_

_Bien, desde hace rato que quiero ir a dormir pero la inspiración no me deja jaja y las ganas de terminar este capitulo tampoco, espero que les haya gustado esta entrega. A partir de aquí las cosas subirán de tono, tengo que advertirlo, en cuanto a todos los aspectos y las cosas irán cambiando, en esta parte pudieron ver mucho de lo que nos espera en los próximos capítulos los cuales serán mas movidos, o bueno, al menos eso espero yo. Espero que les haya gustado y como ven, ya no los hice sufrir tanto… bueno según yo…y por fin conoció a la mujer jaja y bueno no se pueden ignorar sentimientos del pasado entre May y Drew aunque ni ellos mismos saben lo que sienten. ¿Y Gary y Casey? Bueno, eso era necesario, ya después se darán cuenta porque. _

_Los próximos capítulos, bueno, quizás tarde en actualizar, quizás no. Pero ese capitulo cuenta por dos jaja es el mas largo que escrito para la historia, y aunque la idea era dividirlo creo que fue mejor dejarlo asi._

_Y bueno… creo que eso es todo…por el momento _

_Este fic fue inspirado escuchando Just Feel Better de Santana & Steven Tyler, My Immortal de Evanescence y Wish You were here de Avril Lavigne. Las cuales recomiendo escuchen mientras leen._

_Y bueno, gracias a las personas que siguen la historia y han dejado sus reviews es bueno saber lo que piensan de esta locura y me gustaría seguir sabiendo que es lo que piensan, así que aquí mas abajo pueden hacérmelo saber…muchas gracias por leer! _


End file.
